Eternal Love
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Emmett has fallen for an human girl, Bella Swan.Edward is against it while the rest are with Emmett. Will Emmett and Bella be together or be torn apart? I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS! Rated T for cursing and swearing. Plz read   I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

{Emmett's POV}

Damn piece of shit! I have to sit here and look at my siblings kiss their mates while I watch TV. Yes Edward, I know you're reading my mind and you and Rose are getting a little two sexual. He moved his hand behind me and stuck his middle finger at me. "Never in a million years." I said. Alice chuckled. I sighed before getting up and running out the door. I ran to my meadow. Maybe she'll be there today. I should hunt real quick before I go over there. I saw an elk and attacked it and drained the blood out of it in less than two minutes. I went to the pond and washed my face off and ran to the meadow. I stood behind a huge oak tree and saw a human girl laying there reading A Time Before Love.

I stood there and admire her beauty. Her brown, long, silky hair. Her dark brown eyes, her pale skin, that marvelous smile. She was more beautiful than an Angel. I want to know her name. " Emmett!" Alice yelled. I looked around for my little pixie. " I'm at the waterfall!" She yelled. I looked back to see the girl getting up to leave. She was wearing black skinnies, blue Chuck Taylors and a Blue " I love boys!" shirt. She walked to this old orange Ford truck. I took off running to Alice. I stopped beside the waterfall and saw Alice sitting on a rock. She was alone.

"Oh no Jasper today." I said walking to her. " So you went to visit an human?" She asked not facing me. " She didn't see me Alice." I said sitting beside her looking at the sunset. " You're in love?" She asked. " I don't know her but she's caught my attention." I said. She sighed. " It's about damn time." She said facing me. She smiled her approval smile. " I told Carlisle and Esme that I found you staring at this human girl and I saw an vision of you and her holding hands." Alice said. " What they say?" I asked nervously.

"They can't wait til you finally meet her." Alice said. I released an un needed breath. " Alice, don't we start school tommorrow?" I asked. " Yes." She said getting up. I got up and bent over. " I wanna give my favorite little sister a piggy back ride to the house." I said. She giggled and jumped on." I wanna show you something first." She said. " Go to Forks and take a left into the lonely driveway and you'll see that Ford and climb up to the window in the far back." She said.

**{Alice's POV}**

I hung on as my brother followed my instructions and when we got to that window his eyes widened. " Bella! Bed!" A man yelled. " Yes dad!" Bella said. " Well at least you figured out her name." I whispered. He saw Bella writing in a journal. I suddenly saw a vision. I saw Emmett and Bella sitting on her bed laughing and watching some movie. I smiled at the thought. " Let's go home. We have a big day tommorrow." I said. He nodded and jumped down and ran through the forest. He put me down at the door to be greeted by an very angry Edward. I slipped by him. Emmett walked past to the kitchen. " What is wrong with you?" Edward yelled.

"Edward, how about you get out of my face before I rearange it." Emmentt said. " A HUMAN! A motherfucking human!" He yelled. " You might want to shut up. Jasper is getting edgy." I said walking past him. I went to pat Emmett on the back. He kissed my cheek and walked upstairs into his room. " How could you let this happen?" Edward asked. " He's in love Edward. You can't control his feelings." Jasper said. " Rose you have to be against this?" Edward yelled. Rose looked at him. "Argh!" Ed yelled running up the stairs slamming his door.

" By the way where are Carlisle and Esme?" Rose asked. " Hunting." I said sitting beside Jasper in the living room. " Why are you so excited?" Rose asked. " Cause we're gonna have a new part of our family." I said getting back up and skipping away.


	2. Getting to know the Human

**{Emmett's POV}**

I walked the hallway of the crowded school. I smelled some awful blood. Yuck! Humans. I kept walking until I smelled the sweetest blood. I turned to see Bella grabbing an Advance Chemistry textbook. I looked at my scheldule to see I have that first period. I ran past her quickly to the class and sat down. The bell rung and she walked in. She handed him a note." Isabella Swan?" The teacher asked. " Just Bella please." She said. Her voice hypnotised me. It was the sweetest sound. " Sit beside Emmett Cullen please." The teacher instructed. I raised my hand so she would know who I was. I looked at her wearing, green Chuck Taylors, black ripped skinny jeans and a green top with "Bite Me" on it. I smiled at the thought of it

She quickly walked over to me and sat at the table with her. Her blood still smelled sweet but I could control myself. I pulled out an piece of paper and passed it to her.

EM: Isabella huh? Kute name

Bella smiled and wrote back

B: Well you're the first person to actually compliment my name. But plz just call me Bella.

EM: Well, my name is Emmett if you haven't figured it out

B: *Smiles* Well I know you're name. Wait a minute. Is your dad a Doctor around here?

EM: Carlisle? Yea that's my adopted dad.

B: Oh, he's a friend of my dad Charile Swan.

EM: Oh, well tell me some more things about yourself.

B: Well Im 17, only child. I love classical musis, action movies, sci-fi and I want a emerald green Camero. As If my dad or mom would get me one. Im a lil clumsy My mom remarried a Major League Baseball player, my dad is still single. I just moved here. Since I gave you some info. Give some of yours.

EM: Well Im 18 and I have 4 other siblings. Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper. We're all adopted. My dad is a doctor and my mom is an housewife. Jasper is the oldest and Im the youngest. I don't play any sports. I love all types of music, all types of movies, and Adult Video games. I seriously want another Hummer. But my parents said I can't get in trouble anymore or I can't get it.

B: Hey EM? Is it alrite If I call you that?

EM: Yes it's fine. What is it Bells? Is it alright if I call you that?

B: Well can we be friends?

I looked at the note, then looked at her pretending to be paying attention. She couldn't do it since her face was pure red. I smiled.

EM: Of course.

The bell for second period sounded. " Bella what do you have second?" I asked. " Um, I have Advance Calc." She awnsered. " Well that's what I have." I said. She smiled sweetly. I smiled back. " You have a pretty smile." She said. If I could blush I would be reder than a red pepper. I smiled again. Her heart began to race. Im glad I have that affect on her. " Let's go." I said. We raced each other through the crowd. Then I saw Edward and Rose standing by the class. " Emmett, I have to tell you something." Rose said.

" Yes?" I asked making sure Bella wasn't too far away. " Edward can't read her mind." Rose said. I didnt really make a big scene. " Well I had a feeling she was special. By the way I plan to envite to lunch so be prepared." I said running after Bella. " I wish humans didn't exsit." I heard Edward whisper. " Edward, he's finally found a girl. Be happy for you're younger brother and lift him up. He's not gonna stop til he gets what he wants and until you understand, no sex for a week." Rose said. I smiled and walked in the class to see Bella saving a seat beside her in the back. I sat beside her.

**{Bella's POV}**

Wow, I actually beat someone in a race. I saw Emmett in a black shirt with regular blue jeans and boots. He sat beside me and smiled. His smile made my heart raced again. We kept passing notes in second period and laughing. I've never had this. I looked in his honey-brown eyes. His curly brown hair. His toned muscles. That innocent face. His very cute dimples. Before I knew it it was the lunch bell. We walked to lunch." Bella my table with my brothers and sisters are over there." He said.

I saw an guy with dark brown hair, pretty honey brown eyes but they're a little darker than Emmett's. I saw another guy with blonde hair. He had dark black eyes but he was just as handsome as the other guy. The blonde haired one was beyond beautiful. She had the prettest brown eyes and she had perfect skin. The little pixie looking one was talking so fast but she was so cute. " Let's go." Emmett said. I wasn't even hungry. They stared at me with smiles.

" Made a new friend Emmett?" The blonde one asked. We sat down. " Hi I'm Rose." She said. " Hi, I'm Bella." I said shyly. " I'm Edward, and those two over there are Alice and Jasper." He said. " Nice to meet you Bella, I hope we become bestfriends!" Alice said. I smiled. " I would like that Alice." I said. " It's nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said clearly. " Same to you, Jasper."I said.

**{Emmett's POV}**

I saw everyone getting along with Bella. They really liked her. Even Rose liked her! Shocker. She seemed very comfy with Alice and Rose. I looked at Jasper. He had total control. He held Alice's hand. I smiled at the thought me and Bella could hold hands one day. I saw her reach over to my hand and grabbed it. I squeezed back light lightly. She started to blush. " Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. " Just an embarssing thought came into my head." She said quickly. They laughed and countined there little chat. I smiled big and looked at Edward. He gave me his apporval nod. I smiled back. I just hope in the future Bella can except me as I am. A monster.


	3. Changed into a Monster

{Bella's POV}

I drove home blushing. My cheeks burning. I can't wait til tomorrow! I pulled into my driveway and saw my dad wasn't there. He's probaly on duty. I walked into the house to see a pizza box with a note. It read, "** Bella I wont be home for a few days. Sorry so this whole week I'll be sending you pizza for the rest of the week. Love you Bella.**" I sighed and looked inside and saw he got the vegeterian pizza. He remembered! I took a piece out and went upstairs. " Damn, forgot to go see Jake." I said. I threw down my bag and keys. I felt like walking. I ran outside and took a shortcut through the woods. I walked slowly. I kept thinking about the thing at lunch. I hope he didn't mind I held his hand. I skipped foward until I tripped over a root. " Shit." I whispered.

I heard a chuckle. It sounded lke it was a female. " Who's there!" I yelled. This pale, red woman, with a red dress and no heels came around and stood over me. " I've been tracking you for a long time." She said. " Who and what are you?" I said. " Name's Victoria." She said walking towards me. She took in a deep breath. " You have potential. I've never smelled blood this good." She said. " You're a vampire? You must be kidding me!" I yelled. " Oh no dear Bella. I'm not." Victoria said pulling me up and slamming me against a tree. She lunged at my throat and bit me.

I screamed a blood curling scream. She let me go. " It'll be over soon." She whispered. I screamed once again. I saw honey-brown eyes. " Please help me!" I screamed. " I'm so sorry." I heard a voice whispered. I couldn't take the pain so I passed out.

{Alice's POV}

On the way home I had an vision. Bella was on the ground screaming. I know Edward read my mind." Stop the car! Emmett and Edward come with me! Jasper, Rose go get Carlisle!" I yelled. We jumped up and Emmett lead the way to Bella's house. I heard her scream. We saw her laying against an Oak Tree. She was bitten. " No No No!" Emmett screamed. I ran over to Bella. She looked at me. She looked so helpless. " Please help me!" She yelled " I'm so sorry." I whispered. She finally gave up and passed out.

Emmett punched a tree several times. Edward grabbed him and yelled," We need to get Bella somewhere instead of taking our anger out on trees!" Emmett stopped and ran to Bella. He picked her up. He saw blood on her neck. He licked up some of the blood and then took off to house. I was right behind Edward. Emmett ran as fast as he could. We got to the house to see Carlisle and Esme. Emmett handed Carlisle Bella and we went inside. He layed her on the couch. " It's too late to change her back human." Carlisle said. I walked out and layed down on the porch. Emmett ran past me and I jumped up and followed him. I saw him run to the meadow. I saw him stand there and fall back on the soft grass. He sighed. " Alice, tell dad that Imma stay beside Bella until she wakes up." He said. I nodded and ran back. 

{Emmett's POV}

Why Bella? WHY? I suddenly heard a snarl and a gunshot. I jummped up and ran towards the sound. I hid behind a tree and then I saw Jasper beside me. "You can't stop them Emmett." Jasper said. I looked around to see Jane and Alec about to kill a human. Wait a minute I didn't hear an heartbeat. No he can't be. " I didn't tell anyone about your secret!" Charlie yelled. He hissed. Charlie's a vampire! "Why is your precious daughter being changed then?" Jane hissed. " I have no clue about that!" Charlie yelled. " You have to come back to the Voultri!" Alec yelled.

"I don't want to leave Bella!" Charlie yelled. " Carlisle will protect her! Now go retire, pack up and leave!" Jane yelled. Alec and Jane turned around and sped off. I went from behind the tree. " Charlie you're one of us?" I asked. " I was turned a few weeks before Bella came. I can't drink human blood. It makes me sick." Charlie said. " Aro said I only have a few weeks with Bella. Today is the last day. I already signed the retirement papers. I put Bella in your dads custody. Take care of Bella for me." Charile said. He ran off towards his house. Jane and Alec were already gone. " Charlie was a vampire. I can't believe that Jasper." I said. Jasper came around the tree to me. " I know Em but Bella needs you." Jasper said. I nodded and we ran off to Bellas' house. I grabbed a bag, stuffed some clothes, shoes and put her electronics in a different bag. " She'll stay in my room." I said.

We turned the lights off, closed doors and the windows. Charlie's room was closed. He was already gone. Jasper closed the door behind us. We ran back to the house to see Edward sitting on the roof. Jasper nodded and took Bella's stuff to our room. I jumped lightly and landed beside Edward. " What's on your mind?" I asked. I sat down beside him. " Bella, she shouldn't have to go through that. Im glad you chose her. But what will she say about us when she wakes up?" Edward said with a little concern in his voice.

" Im worried about that too. But one thing we do know. We wont have to worry about Charlie anytime soon." I said. " Why?" Edward asked. " He's a vampire." I said. " What!" Edward yelled. " Yeah, I know. It's surprising. Where's Bella?" I asked. " In the Basement. Carlisle called the school and said we had an family emergency and we'll be excused from school for a full week." Edward said.

I got up and jumped off the roof. " Imma go take a shower and I'll be out in a little bit." I said. I ran into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Not like it would do anything, I just wanted to relax. It calms me down. The steam on my face. I got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out to see Rose coming down the hallway. She looked shocked when she saw me. "What?" I asked walking into my room.

"Nothing." Rose said going past my room door. She was lying. I put on my boxers, gray sweat pants, a white beater and white socks. I went downstairs and saw the basement door opened. I grabbed my phone and went down there to see Bella laying still. Her hear was beating. Her face had a restful expression. Jasper looked sad. " She's in alot of pain and she misses your voice." Jasper said. I walked over to her. "Bells, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said. Jasper flashed a smile. Jasper allowed me to sit in the chair. I sat down beside her and layed my face on her hot stomach. " Bella I'm so sorry." I whispered.

**{3 days later}**

I haven't moved one bit. I'm not thirsty. Her stomach was warm now. Her heart was speeding up. " Everyone!" I yelled. They came downstairs and stood up. I got up and stood next to her. " I spoke to the tribe. They said it wasnt our faults so we're safe." Edward said. I nodded and focus towards Bella. Her heart was really pounded. I know it hurt. I wish I cud take away her pain. We all stood still and listened to her heart. It's almost over. She'll become like us. It was speeding like Nascar. We kept listening and then it stopped. We looked at her and she was still as a rock. I grabbed her hand lightly. She squeezed it back. She opened her eyes and all I saw was honey-brown. No red! She smiled at me. Her smile was even more breathtaking than before. It almost blinded me. She giggled and her voice was more intoxicating than before. Had a new ring to it.

"Hi Emmett." She said.


	4. What did I just do?

**{Bella's POV}**

My heart sped up. Why? So much pain. I wanna scream but my mouth wont let me. I want to die. Kill me now! My heart got faster. It hurts! Then it stopped. I heard nothing. Am I dead? Then I heard a car pass by playing Supermassive Black Hole. I felt a warm hand grab mine. I squeezed it back and I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me like, Im an unknown creature. I giggled at their shocked expression. " Hi Emmett." I said. His eyes grew big and he went towards me slowly. Too slow for me. I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. " I'm so glad that's over." I said. I noticed my voice. I looked shocked.

" Hello Bella." Carlisle said. I smiled at him as I let Emmett go. He looked shocked. His wife beside him. She had the prettiest red hair. "You must be Dr. Cullen's wife." I said. She smiled at me. " Hi Bella, I'm Esme." She said. She had an sweet voice. She looked like she stopped breathing when she saw me smile. " Astounding. She has regular colored eyes. She has no temper." Alice said. Edward looked frustrated. " Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. " I can't read your mind." Edward said.

"Read my mind? So you like have a special power or something?" I asked. " Yes, I can see the future, not always right but yeah, Jasper knows how you feel and can control your feelings. Edward can read minds." Alice said. " Does that mean I might have one?" I asked. " Sure, Bella, are you thirsty?" Jasper asked. I felt a tiny burn but didn't really bother me. " Not really." I said. " Think of human blood." Rose said. I felt sick then. " I have a phobia of human blood. Animal blood has never bothered me but human blood has. It doesn't sound appitizing." I said. Everyone looked shocked. I saw I was in different clothes. " SO do you like the clothes?" Alice asked. I saw that I had an emerald green dress with black stilletoes. It looked kinda cute and I hate dresses. I got up. Everyone jumped up and surrounded me.

" I just wanna look in a mirror." I said. They brought a mirror. I looked at myself. I looked stunning. I looked pale but had an smile brighter than diamonds. I loved it. I smiled and it was like my heart stopped again. I took in a deep breath and smelled something sweet. " Im hungry." I said. Emmett grabbed my hand. " Can I take her hunting?" He asked.

**{Emmett's POV}**

"Sure but be careful." Carlisle said. I pulled Bella gently and she followed me. We walked up the basement stairs and went out the front door. I smelled the air. "There's a herd of elk about half a mile away from here." I said. She took off and I followed her. He short green dress flowing behind her and her black heels looking like two blurs. She ran fast. She was a big elk and attacked it. I saw one also. I jumped on top of it and sucked him dry. Bella had finshed three by the time I was done with one. " I'm full." She said. She fed off of three of the biggest males in the flock.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." I said chuckling. She only had blood stain on her lip. She licked it off. " So Bella, I wanna ask you something." I said. " What is it?" She asked. " Do you want to go out with me?" I asked quickly. She smiled and ran towards me knocking me down. I flew back into a tree lightly and felt lips on mine. I kissed her back. Then I heard a hiss. We stopped and looked towards the sound. It was Rose. She looked unhappy.

"Well you're the one who said I had a choice who I go out with." I said, pulling Bella into my arms. She snuggled into my. Rose rolled her eyes and ran home. " So we're dating now?" She asked. I smiled. "Yes and you have to go to school." I said. She frowned. " You've missed three days." I said. She looked shocked. " What about," She started." Charlie put you in our custody. So you're my adopted sister. But no one besides us knows that. Alice and Jasper are married. Rose and Edward are married. I'm dating now." I said.

She smiled once again. "You got to stop that." I said. " I can't help it. You make me smile." She said. If I could blush I would be redder than a red rose. I smiled at her and bent down to kiss her once again. She kissed me back. We had a full make out session. No stops for breath. I wanted to kiss her forever. "Emmett! It's almost sun down. Come home!" Esme yelled. We parted. We ran towards the house. She jumped on my back and I carried her in. I looked on the couch saw Edward with his head between his legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked into Bella's eyes. "It's all your fault!" He yelled at her. Bella cocked her head to the side and snarled at Edward. " You had to fall in love with Emmett!" He yelled again. Bella jumped off my back. She walked over to Edward and looked at him. We looked at her eyes turn purple. Edward looked like he was in pain. She stopped and looked at me. "What did I just do?" She asked.


	5. Welcome to the family

{Edward's POV}

Rose wants to leave me because she has feelings for Emmett. Damn that Bella... I would've been happy without her in our life. Why should she be jealous of Bella and Em's relationship. She should be happy. I did everything for Rose and she get's mad. What kind of shit is that. When she came and looked me in my face her eyes began to change to a dark purple. I felt a pain in my neck. Argh! It was like I was a weak human being stabbed several times in the throat. Then she loosned up and her eyes turned normal. She looked at Emmett. " What did I just do?" She asked. She was totally confused. I think I understand her power." Oh damn." Emmett said.

Bella's eyes turned blue and Emmett froze. " I don't want to hurt you Emmett." She said. " Baby, just let me hold you." Emmett said. Her eyes turned green and then back to normal. Emmett pulled her into her arms. " What's wrong with me?" Bella asked. I felt bad for making her feel bad. Then Rose came inside and growled a little bit. Bella's eyes turned purple again and Rose flew back. She landed on the ground before Bella's eyes turned normal. I understand's Bella's power a little bit.

" Bella, everyone let's go outside." I said. They followed me out the door. Rose got up and stood away from everyone. We walked into the front yard. " Imma run over there. Freeze me Bella." I said. I ran to the tree and right before I got to the tree I was frozen in a running stance. " That's awesome." Emmett said.

{Emmett's POV}

Bella's eyes turned a pretty green just now. Everyone looked at Bella. Nothing happened. She was smiling. Edward unfroze and Bella's eyes stayed green. Bella looked beautiful. Bella, my Bella. I turned around and kissed her. Bella smiled and kissed me back. We parted to see everyone but Rose smiling. " Why are you frowing?" I asked. She hissed and walked in the house. "What's her problem?" I asked. " She's jealous." Edward said. He had a pity smile. He pitied Bella for having to deal with an angry Rose.

Bella went over to him and gave him a hug. " Everything's gonna be ok." She whispered. Edward smiled to know Bella cared. Then we heard a snarl. Rose was at the front door. She ran towards Bella. Bella jumped away from Edward and stood still. Rose raised her fist. Bella held her hand up and flipped backwards. As Rose got closer, Bella looked at me, smiled and then kicked Rose across the yard.

" What the hell is your problem?" Bella yelled. " You already have Emmett! You took him away from me. Now you want Edward!" Rose yelled. " Hell No! I feel like Edward's my brother, just like Jasper. Alice is a sister to me and you know Emmett loved me first!" Bella yelled. Her eyes didn't change yet. Rose ran again. Bella's eyes turned blue and Rose froze in place. Bella's eyes turned back green. She grabbed my hand and bodly said, " I love Em. You can't make me change my mind. My heart is set on him and him alone. You have Edward. He loves you and if you don't love him like he loves you. You're horrible. You need Edward, he needs you. So shut up about me taking Emmett away from you. You never had him in the first place." Bella smiled at me and it made me lose my breath. Her smile was stunning.

{Alice's POV}

I was frozen in place and saw Rose looking shocked. She got up and ran to Edward and began to dry sob in his arms. " I'm sorry, Edward. I just got too jealous." She sobbed. She turned her head and looked at Bella. " I'm sorry. Bella I shouldn't have done that. I feel bad. I'm truly happy for you and Emmett." Rose said. I was shocked, Rose apologized. Bella opened her arms for Rose. Rose ran into them. " I forgive you." Bella said. They loosend from each other and smiled at each other. Rose looked shocked at Bella's smile.

She looked at Bella and saw how beautiful Bella had become. Even though she was already beautiful. I had a vision and saw Edward and Rose splashing Bella and Edward at a beach and Bella had a ring on her finger. Edward was too busy to read my mind. Jasper kissed my cheek. " Why are you so happy?" He asked. "I'll tell you when we go hunting." I said. " Want to go now?" Jasper asked. He must really wanna know. " Sure. Guys! We're going hunting!" I yelled. They nodded an we ran off.

{Bella's POV}

"Bella?" Em said. " Yes." I awnsered. " Let's go somewhere." He said. " Alright." I said. "Not tonight." Esme said. " Oh yeah. School tommorrow." I said. " Awww, can we miss one more day?" Emmett said. " No." Esme said still with a smile. I got out of Em's arms and hugged Esme. " Goodnight Mom." I said. She smiled at me. " Goodnight Bella." She said. " Goodnight Dad." I said hugging Carlisle. "Goodnight Bella." He said. I grabbed Em's hand and pulled him behind me. We ran up to the living room.

"Ready to go upstairs?" He asked. " Yes, but I have no clothes." I said. " I grabbed most of your clothes from Charlie's. Alice probaly put some more girlier clothes. I'm sorry." He said. I smiled. "It was time for a change. But no way in hell Im going to get rid of my chucks." I said. He smiled and picked me up. He ran upstairs. He had a pretty big room. It was dark blue with a huge bed set. It was black and white. I saw he had almost every game system, game and cd. I saw his closet. " My clothes are in the other closet." Em pointed out. I saw a closet on the other side of the room. He had a flat screen tv. His window was huge. I looked at the view. You could see lake from his room. I walked to my closet. I opened and saw so many clothes. Dresses, skirts, jeans, tank tops. The lastest purses, shoes. I had every color chuck taylor ever made. I saw alot of braclets, earrings, rings, braclet and anklet in a case.

I walked into the walk in closet. I saw a bunch of graphic tee's and cute blouses. Then I heard someone giggle. I looked back and saw Alice and Jasper smiling. I ran towards them almost knocking them down. I gave them a kiss on the cheek. They giggled a little bit. Em smiled. They hugged me back. Em joined the hug. I saw Edward and Rose walk in. They joined in. "Welcome to the family Bella." Jasper said. I looked at all of them and truly smiled. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

But I feel uneasy, I feel like something is gonna happen to them. I'm not gonna let that happen. I will protect them.


	6. I'll tell you After Graduation

{Emmett's POV}

As I pulled into school with my Jeep I saw everyone staring at us. Alice had jumped off at the entrance and Jasper followed. Rose and Edward had came in his silver volvo. I parked the car and got out and let Bella out. She was wearing a black tee that said, " Don't like me? Do I care?", black shorts and some black chuck taylors. Her hair was in high ponytail. I thought she looked hot. It was unusally warm and rainy in Forks. She hopped out and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We walked towards the school hand in hand. I saw all eyes on us. Mike Newton frowned holding Jessica's hand. He must've like Bella. Bella smiled and everyone's heart started to pound. Edward chuckled and Alice stared at all the guys staring at Bella. Jessica came up and said," Bella, your eyes are georgoes!" Jessica smiled. " Thanks, these are my real colors. I wore contacts before." Bella lied. I squeezed her hand and she smiled at Jessica. Her heart pounded. " Bella I never noticed but you have a georgous smile!" Jessica said. Bella was new at this but very good.

"Thank you." Bella said. She pulled me and we walked to first period. We sat in class pretending to listen to our teacher. We I wasn't. Bella was. She would have to do this over and over anyway. I squeezed her hand. She smirked and started to listen again. I was itching for one. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and the teachers was writing on the board. I turned Bella around and kissed her very passionatly and pulled back.

She looked dazed and smiled at me again. " I want another one." She whispered where only I could here it. I turned back to see Bella already close and she kissed me as passionatly as I kissed her. She smiled. " Bella I almost forgot... We came on the start of the second semester?" I asked. " Yeah, graduation is soon." Bella sighed. " Trust me. You're gonna have plenty of them." I said. She giggled. The bell rung and we walked toward's second period.

**{6:00 p.m.}**

Bella and I decided to go to the movies. I suggest we see Paranomal Activity 3. She said no. I stared to pout. She rolled her eyes. " Fine." She gave in into my pout. I bought the tickets and we ran into the movie.

After the movie we came out. I was laughing. " I'm glad I'm not human. I would be having nightmares about this." Bella said. " Since Alice dropped us off wanna run home?" Bella asked. " Sure." I said. We jogged quickly to the end and looked around for camera's and people. It was clear. We took off into the woods. Bella giggled and jumped onto a tree. Then she sprang past me and stopped in front of me. We fell back unto a tree and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her perfect green eyes. I wished I could make a baby with her right now. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

I felt myself getting hard. " Bella, we can't." I said. I saw disappointment in her eyes. " Well not yet, ok?" I said. She smiled a little bit. " I can wait." She said. She found a way to get on my back. I took off home.

Alice was at the door and she looked sad. " What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked. She didn't awnser. I turned around to see Jane, Alec and Felix. I put Bella down. Edward, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came outside and walked unto the yard. Alice came down. " Alice you know who we want." Jane said. " Bella?" I asked. " No one asked you to speak!" Felix yelled. I didn't say anything but I growled. " We came to see if she was changed." Jane said.

" Why does it matter to you?" Bella asked. Jane looked at Bella. Bella should feel intense pain. Jane fell to the ground. Alec fell behind her and Felix ran to her and froze in front of her. Bella laughed. "Who are these guys?" Bella said. "They're part of the Voultri. They're like the rulers of the Vampires." I said.

{Bella's POV}

" Well I have a simple question for this one." I said facing Felix. " What do you want with me?" I asked. " We want you to join the Voultri. Aro has a strong liking to you." Felix said. I stopped putting pain on Jane and Alec. They ran to me but also got frozen. " He doesn't like the awnser no." Alec said. " Well, No." I said giggling. " I'm not leaving them. They're like my family. I couldn't imagine leaving them." I said grabbing Emmett's hand. Jane growled. I growled again. Jane kept staring at me. I felt like little pokes over my body. A misty cloud went around my head but I stared at them.

" What are you guys doing?" I asked. " Amazing." Edward said. " She has a mental sheild. You can't hurt her. She's blocking out their powers." Rose said. Jane and Alec looked shocked. " Jane, Alec. Let's go." Felix said. " You can't go anywhere without me unfreezing you." I said. Then Carlisle's phone rang. He put it on speaker. " Why hello Cullen's." A weary old voice said. " Hello Aro." Everyone else said. " May I speak to dear Bella?" Aro asked. He tossed me the phone. " Hello." I said.

"Why hello dear Bella. How are you?" He asked. " I'm great." I said. " Well that's good you ajusted to Vampire life easily." Aro said. " Yes. But Aro may I please ask you a question?" I asked. " Yes." He simply stated. " Can I just stay with the Cullens?" I asked. " Yes, Bella that's your coven. Your family. I know they care about you. I just want you to meet me soon." Aro said. " How about after graduation?" I asked. " That will be perfect. Then I can give you your present." He said. " Can you please unfreeze Felix, Jane and Alec. They wont be bothering you." Aro said. I looked at them and they unfreezed. " They're unfrozen." I said. " Alec, Jane, Felix go back to the Voultri. Bella, I can't wait to meet you." He said. He hung up and I threw Carlisle his phone back. Jane hissed and they ran off.

" Way to go Bella!" Rose yelled. " It's about time someone showed them." Alice said. Emmett never let go of my hand. " Wow no one has ever had the guts to stand up to Jane and Felix. Let along both of them." Rose said. " What about Alec?" I asked. " Alec is actually really quiet." Alice said. I saw Emmett's eyes. They were pitch black. " You hungry?" I asked. " Yeah, wanna go hunting with me?" He asked.

" Sure." I said. We waved and ran off. We got to a clearing and I sat on a rock. We saw a Grizzly Bear. Emmett attacked it with such grace and started to drain the blood. I thought it was a beautiful sight. The momma bear was across the field. Emmett stopped drinking for a second and growled at them. He finished the bear and left it there. He licked the blood off his lip and walked over to me. He sat down beside me. " Bella, how do you feel about me?" He asked.

" I feel like I can be anything with you. I feel like an Angel had came down from earth and touched me. When I first saw you at a store. I felt like Cupid hit me. I finally had found the right one. I longed to touch you. Then when I finally got close. I got selfish and wanted to get closer. I still feel like I need to gert closer." I said. Emmett leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a whole. I bet if we were human our hearts would beat faster than a lamborgine going top speed.

" Bella, you moved here just before second semester didn't you?" He asked. " Yeah." I said. " Bella, Emmett! We have a surprise for you!" Alice yelled. We got up and ran to the house. I stood in front of Alice. " Turn around." Alice said. I turned around and saw a Emerald Green Camero. " Ahhhhhh." I screamed. I ran to the car and looked inside. I opened the door and saw custom made seat covers. They had Bella Cullen on the seats. I saw Green Chucks on the seat also. I loved it. On the stearing wheel was green vines with White roses. I saw everything I ever wanted! I got out and ran to my family and hugged them.

"You said y'all have a surprise for both of us. Where's mine." Emmett whined. Rose ran behind the house and pulled up a dark green Hummer. Emmett grabbed Rose and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around and yelled," You guys are the greatest!" He jumped in it. " Bella race you!" He yelled. Jasper and Alice got in the Hummer. " Rose, Edward come on!" I yelled. They got in. I cranked the engine and it roared to life. I loved the soft purr it made. I took it out of park and I knew the place to race him.

" Hey guys! Let's go to the old road behind Forks!" I yelled. I backed out of their driveay and took off towards the park. We went the other way since we couldn't touch the tribes land. I saw that I reached 155. I smiled. Emmett was right behind me. I smiled and sped up to 210. We was about to go around a curve. I slowed down enough to pass it safetly. Instead of going onto the interstate, I went to the old abandond one. I stopped and waited for Emmett to pull up beside me. Alice climbed through Emmett's sunroof and Edward got out and stood in front of the cars. " Jasper is gonna race to the end and stand there to show you where the finish line was." Edward said. Rose giggled. Jasper ran off. We reved up. Emmett's was alot louder than mine. But mine was smoother.

Edward smiled." GO!" He yelled. We took off in sync. I was up to 210 and Emmett was in front of me trying to block me. Ugh! " Bella, you have turbo. Wait til Emmett knows he's gonna win. Alice will stick her tounge out." Rose said. I smiled. We focused on Alice. She stuck out her tounge. I went to the other side of Emmett and got beside him. I saw Jasper. He looks like he's about 5 miles away. I pressed the turbo button and saw that I passed Emmett. Rose screamed. " This is so fun!" She yelled. When I passed Jasper I stopped Turbo and turned it around. I drove to the side and saw Emmett cross. He pulled up beside us.

" Whoa that was so fun!" He yelled. " Yeah it was." I said before looking at my watch. " Aye, let's go back home. First one home gets a whole Grizzly Bear to themselfs!" Rose yelled. We jumped back in my car. We took off before Emmett did. He was on our tails. Rose's cell rang. " Hello." She said. " Slow down cops ahead." Edward said. " Are you in the Hummer?" Rose asked. " No. I'm running home. Just slow down now. I already called Em." Edward said before hanging up. I slowed down to 60. That was the speed limit. " So Bella." Rose started.

" Yes?" I asked. " Are you in love with Emmett?" She asked. " I don't know Rose but I care for your brother more than anyone. He makes me feel special and loved. I feel love near you all actually but from him the most. I guess. I'm not sure. But when graduation comes around. I will give you an awnser." I said. Rose smiled. " I'll be waiting." Rose said.


	7. How I feel about you

{Emmet's POV} [June 9th]

Wow I've been dating Bella since Janurary. Today is our 6 month anniversry. Im head over heels in love with her. Today is also the Seniors last day of highschool. We don't have to come to school tommorrow. Bella said she wanted to come. Bella's style has changed a little bit. It was sunny today **(I didn't want them to sparkle, I want them to shine. Like their skin is so shiny and looks so smooth.) **Bella was listening to B.O.B- By OutKast. She loved the beat. I got her attached to R&B and Rock. I saw her moving to the beat. The Senior dance is tonight also. Alice is gonna play Barbie Bella tonight.

We were in last period. Bella was still listening to her music. She couldn't stop moving her foot. Rose was hugging a few of her friends. Edward was texting. Alice was beating the guys in one last game of basketball. Alice might be small but she can play. Jasper was laughing at Alice beating the guys. " Emmett get Bella to play!" Alice yelled. Bella looked at her and got up. She kissed my cheek and gave me her iPod Touch. She ran out there. She had on shorts, a white tank-top which you could see her pink bra. Her shoes were black Nike's. Those guys are the top basketball players in the school.

Alice checked the ball. She threw it to Bella. Bella made it in the hoop no probz. Alice stole the ball and dunked it. Later on Alice was being blocked. Bella jumped up. Alice threw the ball, Bella caught it and dunked it. This was awesome. By the end of the game Alice and Bella pretended to be tired. Then the bell rung for us to go home. I tossed her iPod and she put it in her ears and grabbed my hand. We walked out of school and all of us went to my Hummer. Bella climbed on top with Alice.

I got in and made my hummer roar to life. I pulled off. We rode through Forks and to the big mall in Seattle. Bella was dragged off by Rose and Alice. I already had my suit. We walked around the mall. The girls stared at us. Bella wouldn't like that. I could hear Bella whine. She hated Barbie Bella. She wanted to dress herself. Then I heard Bella gasp, " Alice can I try this one on!" I smiled. Well atleast she's enjoying herself.

**{Bella's POV} [Later that night]**

Alice and Rose had dolled me up. It wasn't too bad. They curled my hair, put black eyeshadow and some eyeliner. My lips were a very light pink and glossy. My dress was black and it was like a tie-up in the back. You can see my back but only down to my lower back. It went past my feet so I wore six-inch black heels. I put on my necklace my dad gave me on 16th birthday. It had the letter B with black gems on it. I put in some small black hoops and walked out of Alice's room to see Jasper out there waiting.

" Alice requested that I walk you down to Emmett. She wants the night to be special for you guys." Jasper whispered. I smiled. I went over to him and kissed his cheek. " I got something to tell you." I said before linking arms with him. He stood up staight, smiled and gave me kiss on my cheek. " Spill it." He said. " Did I ever tell you were the most awesome big brother?" I asked as we started to walk. "No but you can start." Jasper chuckled. " Well Rose asked me 6 months back did I love Emmett. I think Im ready to awnser that. But I have to tell her after graduation." I said. " You can tell me. Are you?" Jasper asked. We walked slowly. " No." I said. " What?" He asked. "No. I'm not just in love with Em. I'm deeply in love with him. These six months have made me the happiest. He met my mom and she loved him. My dad sends letters and I told him. He's happy. I have an wonderful family with you guys. I feel so lucky." I said.

Jasper smiled at me and kissed my foward. " I know you're gonna make my brother happy." Jasper said. " You're a great big brother." I said. I saw the steps. I got nervous. Jasper squeezed my arm and I started to calm down. We walked down the stairs and I saw Emmett. He had a black suit on with a black bow tie. Jasper released me so I could run to Em. . Rose had a blue dress that went to her knees and white heels. Edward had a suit with a blue flower. Alice had a short white dress and white heels. Jasper had an regular suit on.

Alice took pictues of us. Then Rose, Alice and I, The boys. All of us. Each of us with Esme and Carlisle. Then I took one with all of them except Alice and Rose. Then Rose joined for the next picture. Alice set the timer on and Emmett kissed me as the picture took. " Alrighty let's go!" Alice yelled. We ran outside. " Ok, Bella are you gonna ride with Emmett?" Rose asked. " Yeah." I said. Rose and Edward got in his silver Volvo. Alice ran over to me, " Bella can we please use your car? I promise it'll be still in great condition. I ran into Emmett's room and came back with my keys and threw them to Jasper. " I trust you guys. Be careful with my baby." I said.

" You're starting to sound more and more like Emmett." Alice said rolling her eyes. "Well he is my boyfriend." I said. " Guys! I wanna get there!" Rose yelled. We all rolled our eyes and Emmett helped me into his Hummer. Jasper helped Alice in and they pulled off first. Emmett got in and backed out. Edward and Rose were right behind us. Jasper took offf towards school. I whined. " Don't worry. Jasper will watch over your baby." Em said. I smiled. " I know." I said. He hit 70. " Don't you think you could drive slower?" I said. " Nope, I wanna get there so we can make the Cullen entrance. We slow down when we get to the school." Emmett said. When we could see Jasper slowing down we began to and Edward did also. We watched as a bunch of students look at us.

They parked. All of the guys got out and let the woman out. I got out gracefully and grabbed Em's hand. He closed the door. We walked to the end of the truck. Rose and Edward were waiting then Jasper and Alice walked towards us. We began to walk to the entrance. All eyes on us, mouths dropped. I even saw Mike drool a little bit. Ew. Emmett chuckled a little bit. " Bella smile." Alice whispered. I snickered a little bit and smiled. I heard tons of hearts pound. " Bella, you're smile still make my breath stop." Emmett whispered. I smiled bigger and everyone hearts pounded faster and some blushed.

We walked into the gym. The theme was a night in Paris. I have to say for a dreary old town they did a great job. The effiel tower almost looked real. The stars were painted very well. The food was perfectly cooked. Too bad I wont be eating it. I feel hungry like a human. Then the music started. Cee Lo Green- Forget you played. Bella started to dance a little bit. " Bella, Mike dedicated that song to you and Emmett." Rose said. I laughed. Mike glared at me and Em. Emmett laughed at him. I glared back and stuck my middle finger at him.

I pulled Em on the dance floor. We started to dance to the beat. " Bella we don't usually dance on the first song." Em said spinning me around. " You want to miss the chance to make Mike jealous?" I asked. I smiled my evil smile. " No, and let's get a little closer." He said. He grabbed me and pulled me closer and moved a little bit so we could dance closer to Mike. I got closer to Emmett. He spun me around and dipped me. I kissed his cheek. Mike's face got mad with fury. Jessica was too busy looking at Edward laughing wondering why he was laughing so much.

The song was about to end. Jessica was facing the other was. When Cee Lo said Forget You. I stuck my middle finger up. We walked off the dancefloor avoiding everyone. Edward was still laughing. " What's so funny?" I asked. " Mike's thoughts on you and Em. He was so mad." Edward said. Then Aaliyah came on. Alice pulled Jasper onto the dance floor. They began to slowdance. Rose and Edward went too. I went to the snack table and grabbed an crossaint. They tasted good. I haven't really hunted these few weeks. Blood really didn't sastify me. I have that burn but it's not really strong.

" Bella?" Em asked. " They're good. I was kinda hungry." I said casually. " Usually Vampires can't eat human food." Emmett talked where I could only hear him. " Well I'm a weird one then." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead. " Yes, a very different vampire but also a beautiful one." He said. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

**{3 hours later}**

People were still here having a good time. " Bells wanna go outside?" Em asked. "Sure." I said. We walked outside to see a wolf. Em stood in front of me. " What do you want Jacob?" Em growled. " Just making sure Bella didn't kill anyone." Jake said. Wait a minute, Jake Black?

" Jacob, you're a werewolf?" I asked. " Yes, Bella." He said before running away. I frowned but I looked at Em. He was smiling. He turned around, bent down and kissed me. " I finally got you to myself." Em said while still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. W kept kissing. He sat us down on a bench and we looked at the stars. " I had a fun time with you." Emmett said.

I smiled at him. " I've noticed you smile alot." Em said. " Well you make me happy." I said. " Bella I've wanted to tell you something. I wanted to say it when we first met." Em said. " Yes?" I asked. " I love you." Em said. He stood up and looked up. I smiled bigger than I've ever smiled " I love you too Emmett." I said. I jumped up onto his back and kissed his cheek. " Are you serious Bella? My other relationship was a lot like this and I did love her but she only said it not to hurt me." Em said. " Emmett, you make my world brighter. I feel totally free with you. I don't have to be shy anymore. I'm not afraid to take chances with you. I can't wait to be with you for Eternity." I said.

**{Emmett's POV}**

" Bella get down real quick." I said. I turned around and stared her into her eyes. " Bella Imma say it again. I want to be totally sure you are serious." I said. She smiled," Do whatever you need to do." She said. " I love you." I said once again. Her green eyes looked like they were dancing. Her eyes looked like blue and green flames. " I love you too. From the bottom of my heart. I'm so serious. I would leave you if that would make you happy." She said. I hugger her. " Bells trust me I would never want you to leave." I said. She layed her head on my chest. I closed my eyes. Then I heard a click of a camera. I saw Alice and Rose smiling. Jasper and Edward gave us a nod Bella giggled. " Jasper you're riding with me! I wanna race Edward and Emmett!" Bella yelled.

Jasper and her ran to her car. " Imma win!" I yelled. Alice jumped on top of the truck. Edward and Rose jumped in the Volvo and I got in. Alice knocked on the sunroof. " So you told her?" Alice asked. " Yes." I said. I pulled out first and took off to the abandoned highway. " What she say?" She asked. " Shouldn't you know?" I said. She giggled. " Yes but I didn't want to ruin the momment." I said. " She said I love you too." I said. She smiled. " Ok Em I wanna win so better drive fast!" Alice yelled. " Ok, pixie!" I said. I took off. Then I heard a faint growl. I didn't pay attention to it.


	8. It's about damn time

{Rosalie's POV}

I can't believe we'll be graduating today. I just got use to people here. I saw myself in the mirror. We had white robes. I had a few things on mine. I had honors badges and straps on mine and it was kinda pretty. I had a pink and black one. Jasper had the most [8], Bella and Emmett in second [5] and the rest of us had only 2. I liked these white wedges Bella let me borrow. Edward had a white shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

" Ready to go love?" Edward asked. " Yes." I said. We walked downstairs. Bella had her cap on. Emmett did too. Esme was taking pictures. Bella was too busy staring at Em. I can't wait til she tells me her feelings for Em. She had on white heels. Her dress was white as well. It went to her knees. Her makeup was simple. It was just a little blush and lipgloss. Alice was wearing almost the same thing but with flats. Em wore all white and Jasper did the same. They laughed at Bella kissing Em's cheek and making silly faces into the camera.

" Everyone! I have an annoucment!" Bella said. Everyone froze. " I got accpeted into Washington State!" She said. I was the first to run to Bella. I hugged her tigthly. " Congrats Bella. I want my awnser after graduation!" I yelled happily. I let her go and she laughed. " I will be waiting by the entrance!" She yelled. Everyone but Edward moved towards Bells. " What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked. " Tell you later. Guys! We need to go!" I yelled. They looked at the clock and rushed out the door. Esme and Carlisle took Edward's Volvo. Emmett, Eddie and Jasper got in Emmett's car. Bella, Alice and I got in Bella's car. Bella left first. OutKast blasted through her speakers. She loved this song! She rode about 80 mph. She was singing and had her eyes closed while she drove. I smiled at her and began to sing with her.

_{ me & Bella} 1, 2.. 1, 2, 3; yeah!  
>In-slum-national, underground<br>Thunder pounds when I stomp the ground (Woo!)  
>Like a million elephants and silverback orangutans<br>You can't stop a train  
>Who want some? Don't come un-pre-pared<br>I'll be there, but when I leave there  
>Better be a household name<br>Weather man tellin' us it ain't gon' rain  
>So now we sittin' in a drop-top, soaking wet<br>In a silk suit, tryin' not to sweat  
>Hits somersaults without the net<br>But this'll be the year that we won't forget  
>One-Nine-Nine-Nine, Anno Domini anything goes, be whatchu wanna be<br>Long as you know consequences, to give and for livin'  
>The fence is too high to jump in jail<br>Too low to dig, I might just touch hell  
>HOT! Get a life, now they on sale<br>Then I might cast you a spell, look at what came in the mail  
>A scale and some Arm and Hammer, soul gold grill and some baby mama<br>Black Cadillac and a pack of pampers  
>Stack of question with no answers<br>Cure for cancer, cure for AIDS  
>Make a nigga wanna stay on tour for days<br>Get back home, things are wrong  
>Well not really it was bad all along<br>before he left adds up, to a ball of power  
>Thoughts at a thousands miles per hour<br>Hello, ghetto, let your brain breathe,  
>believe there's always more, ahhhhh!<br>_  
>Alice saw us and laughed. She joined us for the chorus. <strong>{This is my fav song by OutKast. It has an awesome beat and I love the first part}<strong>

_[Alice]_ Don't pull the thang out, unless you plan to bang  
><em>[Me &amp; Bella]<em> Bombs over Baghdad!  
><em>[Bella]<em> Yeah! Ha ha yeah!  
>Don't even bang unless you plan to hit something<br>_[Me & Alice]_ Bombs over Baghdad!  
><em>[Me]<em> Yeah! Uhh-huh 

We pulled into the school laughing. Bella turned the music down and parked in our old spot. We got out as Em and Esme pulled into the parking lot. Me and Bella kept laughing about singing in the car. The others got up and met us in the gym. The teachers made us get in order. I was put in the H's. Edward whispered, " Bella is mad." I smiled," I know she's in the last few people." I said. " She hates being away from Em." I said. We heard the signal and we began to walk out and sit in our chairs. It went smoothly and fast.

The principal walked up onto stage and began his boring and long speech. Bella had her phone on silent and Alice did too. I txted Bella. {Bold=Rose Itlaic= Bella Underlined=Alice} 

**Hey Bella!**

_Hey Rose. This is sooooooooooo boring!_

**Ikr. Hey I have this app where me you and Alice can chat since we have the same phone now.**

_Ok._

_**{3-way chat}**_

**Bella? Alice?**

_Hey!_

Hi!

**So, what you guys wanna do tommorrow?**

_Em's taking me somewhere. He won't tell me where tho. =(_

Don't know Rose. Maybe do some more shopping before Bella has to go visit Aro in 2 days.

**Damn, Edward is taking me to Paris for a week for our anniversry.**

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Hope you have fun!

**Thanks and Bells. I bet Em is gonna take you somewhere like an Amusment Park. **

_Actually we've already did that one this year. While you guys were on a weekend hunting tree we ran down to Cali and went to DisneyLand. Funniest Day! We got on all the rides._

Lol, Edward said he read Emmett's mind and saw the images of you and him racing in the park. You guys got on the DropTower. Bella he said the picture in his mind of you was simply breath taking. He got Jasper to draw it for Em. It's gonna be his graduation present. Well that's part one of your guys surprise. Hehe.

_Alice did you just realize it took you 5 seconds to text that. But seriously why do you guys keep saying I'm so pretty!_

**CAUSE YOU ARE! {Alice & Rose awnsered at the same time}**

_I wasn't pretty when I was a human._

**Yeah you're right you weren't**

_See Rose agrees with me!_

**You were just as pretty as you were when you were human. Just your eye color is different. You had an amazing smile then. We gotta stop texting. We are about to recieve our diplomas!**

_Ok, Rose! Meet me at the entrance to the school. Alice & Rose - Love you!_

**LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Ok Bells I'll be there!**

**{STOP TEXTING}**

Jessica finished her speech and everyone clapped. Then the Principal called up people at a time. "Alice Cullen!" She practically skipped to the Principal shook his hand, grabbed her diploma and walked off. " Edward Cullen!" He gracefully walked over to him and shook his hand grabbed his diploma then walked off just as gracefully as he walked on. " Emmett Cullen!" Bella smiled. Emmett blew a kiss to her and did just what Edward did and walked off. " Jasper Cullen!" Jasper was calm and did just what Edward did and walked off towards his seat.

It was a while later. I was called. Edward whispered, " Love you." I smiled as I shook the Principal's hand and walked off with my diploma. I whisperd," Love you too" I sat down. We waited paitently until they got to the last S. " Isabella Swan." He said. She smiled and walked on there slowly. She grabbed her Diploma and shook his hand and looked to the Audience and smiled! Their hearts still pound to her smile. She skipped off and to her seat.

They after the last student grabbed his hand ran to his seat we stood up. " Alright, congrats Class of 2012!" The Prinicpal said. We grabbed our caps and he gave the signal. We threw them up in the air. I saw Bella sneaking off while everyone else was carrying on. I snuck off with Bella. She was leaning against the door. " So Bella, do you have my awnser?" I asked.

" Rose, I'm deeply in love with your brother. He's so caring and he waits on me. He wants to take it at a steady pace. He truly makes me happy. He's the reason I can always smile. I love your brother with all my unbeating heart. I love him so much that it doesnt even make sense. I don't know how he fell for a girl like me but Im grateful he did. I can't even use anymore words mto show my love for him." Bella said. I smiled and ran to her to hug. " I just don't want to see my brother hurt anymore." I said. She squeezed back. Click! A camera went off. " Sisterly momment." Esme said. We let go and smiled. Em was smiling hardest. " So Bella, you love me that much?" Em said. Bella made her face where she was blushing. Good thing it wasn't showing. " Yes." She whispered. Em walked over to her and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his huge figure and smiled about it. Em just did the same. Esme took a picture.

" Hey guys, since me and Em won't leave til later wanna race!" I asked. " Sure, girls versus boys!" Bella yelled. We ran to the car and jumped in. " We'll meet you at the house." Esme yelled. They got in the Volvo and left. Bella cranked up her car and backed out. Em was behind us. Then my favorite song came on. Avril Lavigne- What the Hell. I began to sing it by myself

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?_

Bella giggled. Alice turned down the music." Bella you know we heard everything you said about Emmett." Alice said. " I know." Bella said. Alice smiled. Then I heard a snarl. We looked to the side and saw three wolves. I know all of them, Seth, Jake and Leah. Jake looked angry. " Bella!" He howled. Bella sped off. " Bella you know Jacob Black!" Alice asked. " Yeah, childhood friend." Bella said angrily. She kept speeding until we almost got home. She pulled over. Em stopped. " I don't wanna race. I'm going to the house." She said. I got in the drivers seat. Jasper got out of the car. " Em, don't worry about it. I got Bella. Just let me talk to her. She'll be all ready and happy by her date with you tonight." Jasper said. He blew Alice a kiss and winked at me smiling. He ran off with Bella. I decided I just wanna ride around. I took Bella's car to our garage and ran back to the Hummer. Alice right behind me.

" So Em. What's so important about tonight!" Alice asked loudly. " You guys judge to easily. Edward don't even try or I'll ring your neck." Em said. " I don't!" Alice said. " Well you're my favorite little sister anyway. Anyway, Im proposing to Bella tonight on our date." Em said.

Alice and I screamed of happiness. " Omg! Where's the ring?" I asked. "Look in Bella's purse she left in here." Em said. I looked in the black Coach Purse and saw a small white box. I bent down and grabbed it. I opened it and saw the beautiful ring. It had an Emerald in the middle. It had little sapphires around it. I looked at the band and saw Eternity. Alice and Edward smiled. " It's beautiful Em." I said. He nodded. " Bella's gonna love it." I said.

" Just hope she says yes." Em said. We got on the interstate and we rode for about 20 miles then we got a call from Jasper. Emmett awnsered. " Yo, how's Bella?" Em asked. " She's great now. You better be back by 7:00 or Bella won't be happy!" Jasper said. " Ok, it's only 3:15. We'll be back." I said. Everyone chuckled. We kept riding. Not going anywhere really just out for a ride. I looked outside and back down at Em's ring for Bells. I smiled. I know she's gonna make my brother happy. 


	9. I love you

{Bella's POV}

Jasper and I played video games for the next three hours. I looked at the clock. 6:15. Where's Em? I heard a door close and I went to the window and saw them. " Jasper go! I have to get ready!" I yelled. He got up and hugged me and left. I went in Em's bathroom and I had the sudden urge to wash. I took a short shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out and saw that Em was there. " Turn around." I commanded. He smiled and turned around. I put my underwear and bra on. It was pink and was lace.

I put the towel back around me. " You can turn around." I said. He turned around and winked at me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I ran out into Rose's room to see Alice and her waiting. " Ok what's the outfit." Alice pulled out ripped skinnies, black heels and a black tee with a heart on it. " It's simple." Rose said. She put a tiny bit of blush on me. Alice took her sweet time with the eyeliner and eyeshadow. Rose brushed my hair into a high ponytail. I got up and quickly put on my outfit. It's 6:59. I quickly put my shoes on. Rose handed my coach purse and I went downstairs. It was 7:00 on the dot but no Emmett but a note on the wall. I walked towards it.

**" Meet me in that meadow you hung out in all the time." XO- Emmett. **I smiled and ran to my secret meadow. I saw a boquet of white roses. He remembered! I picked them up to see another note. **" Hope you love them. Go to the place where we had our first kiss." **I ran to the open field and saw the tree. I saw a note and a box. It was long and black. I picked it up and read the note. It said," **Open the box and put what's on inside and go to the waterfall. I'll be there. Love you. Don't read the writing on the present" **I opened the box and saw a silver charm braclet. It had black heart with pink writing on it. I put it on quickly. I didn't read it. I ran to the waterfall and saw Em still wearing his suit, but his white button up shirt was unbottoned at the top.

"Took you long enough." Emmett said coming to me. He saw me with the Roses and braclet. " Good, so Imma take the roses and sit them on this rock. Imma give you ten seconds to read the braclet but turn around and when you finish turn around ok?" He instructed as he took the roses. I turned around. On the braclet it said,**" Will. You. Marry. Me?"**

I turned around to see a beyond beautiful ring. He smiled and I looked at him speechless. " Emmett, are you totally serious?" I asked. " Yes, Bella I want you to become a Cullen." He said. " YES!" I yelled. He put the ring on my finger. I looked at the band and saw Eternity carved onto it. I loved the design. The Emerald with little sapphires around it. He knew I like something with color. He picked me up and swung me around. We heard a growl and saw a read headed vampire run towards us. It was Victoria. I growled at her. She stopped. " Bella, remember me?" She asked.

**{Emmett's POV}**

"Victoria." Bella said. " Well you turned out a very powerful vampire. But falling in love with a Cullen wasn't part of my plan. You were supposed kill him." Victoria said. " Well too bad." Bella said. " I want you to kill him or I'll kill your family." Victoria said. Bella's eyes had turned purple. Not that pretty green. I let her go. She walked towards Victoria. Victoria didn't move. Bella got all the way to her and grabbed her neck. She slammed her against a tree. Victoria began to scream and squirm and looked in Bella's eyes. " You ever threaten my family like there again and I swear I will kill you and burn you myself. Don't come near them or my father or you will pay dearly for it. You will never come back to Forks. Don't even try to track my mom, step-dad or my little sisters. I don't want to see your face ever again. If I see you. You better hope I'm not alone." She released Victoria and she dropped. Bella walked back to me and her eyes turned green. I honestly miss her brown eyes. Good thing I have a picture of them. Alice took one for me.

I opened my arms and Bella walked into them. She looked at Victoria getting up looking very scared. Bella snarled and Victoria ran past us and jumped onto the rocks by the water. We looked down at her and then a wave came over her and when it went away she was gone. We didn't see her swimming or climbing. " She's gone." Bella said. She looked at me. " Em, let's go show Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Im pretty sure Rose, Alice and Edward around here. I can smell their scent." Bella said. Alice giggled and came around the corner. She jumped on Bella not even knocking her over. Edward patted me on the back and Rose kissed Bella's cheek. They laughed and Bella looked at me and smiled. " Guys, I have an idea." She said with her evil smile. She took off her heels and grabbed the ring box and put her ring in it. " I don't wanna lose this." She placed it in her purse and then took off her skinny jeans. The shirt was long enough to cover her like a mini skirt. She put her hair in a bun and took a few steps back then ran at human speed foward.

" Cannonball!" She yelled before jumping into the cold water below. She jumped further than the dangerous rocks. She swam a little further and looked at us. " Come on! Are you scared!" She yelled. Alice was up to the challenge. She had on a dress with a shoal and flats. She took all of it off to show us she had on a little teeshirt and boyshorts on. She ran and did a flip before landing in the water. Rose had on jeans with a tanktop and heels. She took off her jeans and heels and jumped in. I took off my shoes, pants and shirt. I had nothing but boxers on. Edward had done the same thing. I ran in first. I jumped straight in and swam to Bella. Edward dived next to Rose. " What the hell are you guys doing?" Jasper yelled.

" Come on Jas! We're celebrating my engagement dammit! I have to go visit the Voultri tommorrow! Let's have some fun!" Bella yelled. He smiled and stripped to his boxers and jumped in. I noticed Bella's make up came off but she looked better with it off. She started to swin further into the ocean. She dived into it and I followed her. Good thing I could see and didn't have to breath. I saw her swim to a little fish who was trying to escape her. She followed it and saw Rose and Edward fighing. I looked up and saw just Jasper's feet. I saw Alice's but nothing else. Jasper might be tossing her in the water. He threw Alice in the water and she was smiling. Bella was swimming up. I grabbed her and pulled her down and kissed her. She was shocked and then kissed me back. We floated back to the surface and were still kissing. We parted. We looked at everyone else around us. Bella got out of my grip and swam to the shore. She quickly climbed the side of the cliff. She did a black flip into the water. When she resurfaced," Alice, Rose! You have to do this!" They swam to Bella and cimbed up with her. They held hands and jumped. They smiled and laughed as they did.

After 2 hours of jumping and carrying on in that water we were all laying on the rock. Bella put the ring on and laid on my chest. She had her eyes closed. She wasn't breathing. I ran my finger through her hair but she didn't move. If she were human, I know she would be dead. She shifted a little bit when I touched her back. Alice and Jasper left first. Edward and Rose went hunting. Our clothes were dry. We got dressed in Silence. She grabbed the roses and purse. Her braclet was on. I didn't put my shirt or jacket on. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the house. " Who's going with you to the Voultri?" I asked. I hope it wasn't me. I love Bella but I think she needs to take someone who has faced them more than me. " Alice or Rose." She said emotionless. " Bells?" I said. " Yes Em?" She awnsered. " I love you." I said. She smiled a little bit and said," I love you too."


	10. Bella is a very different Vampire

{Bella's POV}

I got up early that morning and put on black jeans, black heels and a black shirt. I grabbed a coat. Em watched me. I looked at the clock and it said 4:50. I had to leave at 5. It takes an hour to get to the airport. I put some eyeliner and put my hair down. I had my suitcase. I hunted last night so I wouldn't get hungry on the plane. I sat down beside Em. He stroked my cheek. " Nervous?" He asked. " Yeah, not about meeting Aro. My dad." I said. " He'll be glad to see you." Em said. I kissed his cheek. He kissed mine back. I turned my body towards him and kissed him on the lips. I climbed on top of him. He laid back. He hands on my hips and my hands in his hair. I heard a small knock. I quickly got up. Em was wearing nothing but his boxers. I looked at his toned body. His muscles, his pack. " Bella?" Jasper whispered. He looked through the door. Emmett had his eyes closed. " Bella, Rose isn't going. Alice doesn't want to see Aro. So I'm taking you. We'll be back in the morning Emmett." Jasper said.

" Alright." Em said. I leaned over Emmett and kissed his lips. It was a quick but passionate one. " Love you Emmett." I said picking up my suitcase. He smiled and said," Love you too Isabella." He got up and kissed my cheek and laid back down. " Imma be here when you get back." He said. " Ok, then we can all go jump in the water." I said. " I can't wait." He said. I walked out in the hallway with Jasper. We went downstairs. No one is here." Where's everyone?" I asked. " Hunting." Jas said. We walked to Emmett's old Jeep. I put my suitcase in the back. It was tiny anyway. We pulled out and rode through cold and dreary old Forks. We arrived at the airport and parked the car.

We checked in and went through security. I smelled human blood and it made me feel sick. Jasper laughed at me. " Bella, your emotion as soon as you smelled all of these humans was funny." He whispered. " Fuck you Jasper." I whispered. He held out his hand. I loved my big brother. I saw guys staring at me. Jasper growled under his breath." Jas, calm down. You'll make sure they wont bother me. " I said quietly. " I love you big brother!" I said loud enough for them to hear. I linked arms with my brother. " I love you too Bells." He said. " Bella do you look at me as more than a big brother?" He asked.

" No, you're closer than Alice to me. You make me feel protected like a brother does. Em makes me feel like a true queen and feel loved." I said. " Great, Alice said You loved me. She says a big brother but you hold my hand and kiss my cheek." Jasper said. " Want me to kiss you?" I asked. " Well..." He started. I put my lips to his and pulled back. It felt totally wrong. " Ew." I said. He laughed. " We're gonna stay siblings. It felt wrong for me too. Alice is gonna be pissed." Jas said. My phone rang on cue. I awnsered it. " Bella! That was totally funny. You're expression and Jasper's match. You guys might as well call yourself twins. Emmett is mad." Alice said quickly.

" Tell Emmett sorry. We just had to true. I honestly felt gross. It feels natural to kiss my brother's cheek. Not lips." I said laughing. Jasper chuckled and saw our flight was about to leave. " Em's laughing now. Alright it's almost 7:00 enjoy your flight." Alice said then hung up. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked to the plane and saw we had first class tickets. We boarded the plane and sat in the last seats. I had the window seat.

Jasper layed his head on the seat. I closed the window and I leaned back. It was about an hour and we finally left the ground. I wish I could sleep. I plugged in my ear plugs and rested. I blocked everything else out and focused on my wedding. I want an strapless dress and white heels. I want my boquet to be roses. I want my hair to be in a updo. I want Emmett in all white with a green tie. I want Edward, Jasper and Carlisle dressed in all white and Alice, Rose and Esme with emerald green dresses. I just thought about my first kiss, first dance, the boquet toss, the garter, the honeymoon. What we'll do on the honeymoon. Damn, glad I can't blush . I heard Jasper chuckle and then smile. He felt my emotions.

Damn horniness. I just sat in blackness not worried about anything. Not even thinking. Then I felt the plane go down. At first I thought we were about to crash but when I felt the plane's wheels hit the pavement I knew we were here. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking at me. I looked at him and smiled. We waited til it was time to get off. We were the first ones off and went down to baggage claim. We rented a Dodge Charger. It was white. We got inside and drove to an hotel and left our bags. We shared a room. We rode to the Voultri. We parked outside and walked towards the huge door. We walked in and saw Aro standing there with a box in his hand.

{Jasper's POV}

Bella froze when she saw Aro. He was wearing all white. Not a good color choice when you're almost as white as snow. " Hello Bella." Aro said kindly. I felt his emotions. He was very angry. But I have to be here to support Bella. She smiled and said, " Nice to meet you Aro." He walked toward us. " Jasper Hale." He said. I nodded. He was five feet from Bells. He reached out his hand with the small box in it. " It's a gift." He said. She grabbed it slowly and opened it to reveal a diamond necklace. It had an heart shaped diamond and all on the chain were little emeralds. " Alice told me you love Emeralds." He said.

She smiled and as I expected Aro was shocked. " I love it. Jasper can you help me put it on?" She asked. I nodded. She lifted her hair as I put it on. She let go of her hair. Aro looked at Bella. "Bella, I have an challenge for you and your friend here." He said. " Aro, sorry to correct you but Jasper is my brother." Bella said. I nodded to confirm it was true. Aro motioned us to follow him. We walked through the hallways. Bella focused on me. She frowned and looked very pityful. I knew she missed Em. I grabbed her hand. We walked into the sun. Our skin shimmered a little bit. Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec were stand there.

" Bella, Jasper I want you to go against my most powerful vampires. If you lose Bella will stay. If you win. You can come and go as you please." Aro said. Impossible. I can't fight all of them. Bella isn't a newborn anymore. She might not be as strong as before. " GO!" Aro said. He leaned against the wall. " Don't worry Jasper. I have a little trick up my sleeve. Remember those fighting practices we did?" She said.

I smiled to know she remembered them. She closed her eyes and stood still for a momment. I felt something wrap around my body like a suit. " It's my mental sheild. I can make duplicates of it. Edward taught me." She whispered to where only I can hear it. I felt little pokes on it but it was like a baby touching you. It didn't hurt. Alec was getting angry. I look and saw a mist going around us. Bella was smiling. Demetri got angry. He ran towards her. Bella closed her eyes and opened them to see they were purple. Demetri fell to the ground. He screamed out in pain.

Felix ran towards us. I kicked him hard enough to send him back far enough so Bella could focus. She froze him. Her eyes looked like a river. A purple and blue wave. Her eyes were beautiful. Jane got angry. I stood back to back with Bella. Jane ran vampire speed. We linked arms and I lifted Bella up to kick Jane. She landed on her feet and pushed me over her head to kick Demetri in the head. Bella had unfroze Felix and stopped hurting Demetri. Alec started to run. I grabbed Bella's hand.

" Go around or slide.?" I asked quickly. " Both." She said. I swung her around using one arm. I tossed her towards Alec. She fell on the ground and started sliding. She waited til Alec jumped over her and she jumped up and kicked his crotch and he fell over. She spun around and kicked Felix across the yard. Jane came toward me. I grabbed her hand and threw her towards Bella. Bella spun and kicked her in her face, knocking her down on her twin.

Demetri got up and grabbed Bella by her neck. I ran to Demetri quietly and grabbed his legs. " Bella now!" I yelled. She jumped up and went backwards. Flipping her over him and me. I pulled his legs. His hands around Bella's neck still. She was going back the wasy she jumped. She pulled Demetri's hands of and landed on her feet while Demetri hit the ground. Head first. Bella put her heel on his back. He tried to get up but I think Bella is too strong now. She froze them all. She looked at Aro's shocked expression. " Well you've proven yourselfs Bella, Jasper. It's a pity. You and Jasper would be an excellent addition." He said. We walked towards the door.

" No Aro, I miss my fiance and I'm sure Jasper misses his wife." She said. She was right. I miss my pixie. He nodded. " It was nice to meet you Bella. Come back soon." Aro said. We nodded. I opened the door, she looked back and unfroze the guard and walked through. I walked behind her closing the door. We took off through the hallway and to the car. I got in and we drove away. " Bella you were amazing!" I yelled. " Thanks." She said.

**{12:00 a.m.}**

Bells and I spent the rest of the day in the room. She changed into shorts and a tee-shirt. I changed into a tight shirt and black sweats. " I miss Em." She said. " I miss my little pixie." I said. She laid under the covers. " I don't know why but I'm very sleepy." She chuckled. "How?" I asked. " Don't know. I can eat human food without feeling sick." She said. I was shocked. First she's sleepy and now she's eating human food. What's next she'll get pregnant! Yeah right. Bella's an unique one. " Wow, well go ahead and sleep." I said. " I know it feels akward. I only heard that when I was human." She said yawning. Just looking at her getting sleepy made me feel tired. " Maybe I might try and sleep." I said. " Try it." She said turning out the lamp. I could still see her green eyes. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. I heard Bella sigh and breath in and out. Is she really asleep? I have to have Carlisle check that out.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Ugh! How can she do it! I just closed my eyes and emptied my mind and rested. It was as close as I was gonna get.


	11. Visions and an Unwanted Arrival

{Carlisle's POV}  
>Jasper told us about Bella actually sleeping. It was very weird indeed. Emmett told me she could eat human food. Bella doesn't use the restroom like us so her venom must take it without feeling sick. I ran a cat scan on her but I really didn't see anything. " Dad!" Emmett yelled. Edward was looking shocked. I saw Alice smiling. " What happened?" I asked. " Edward you saw one thing and I'll rip you to pieces and spread yhu around the world." Alice said. She looked at me again. " I wanna take a hunting trip just with Carlisle and Edward. It's something private." Alice said. I nodded and we ran out the door. We ran further than Forks. We were halfway to Seattle when Alice stopped and saw Jasper and Bella heading home laughing.<p>

" So Ali, what did you see?" I asked. " Bella isn't a full Vampire." Ali said. " How do you know?" I asked. " I had a vision that Bella had twins. A baby girl and baby boy. If Emmett and Bella have their wedding and if everything goes well, Bella will be pregnant before we know it." Ali said. " She saw the date for the wedding and is already planning it." Edward said. " Nothing can get in the way for this! We have to!" Alice said. " I want a real neice and nephew!" Alice pouted. " Please Carlisle?" Edward asked. " Fine, when is the date?" I asked. " On Bella's human birthday, September 13th." Edward said.

{Bella's POV}

I'm so tired! I wanna just relax with Emmett. Jasper taunted me about my sex dream. " Bella?" Jasper asked. " Yep." I said. " I think your wedding is coming up sooner than you think." He said. " I know, I'm prepared. I have on request tho." I said. " And that is?" He asked. " I want white roses with emerald green gems on them. I saw it one time and I've always wanted it." I said. He smiled," I will tell Alice." I smiled. I nodded and saw we were pulling up in the yard to see a shirtless Emmett. He shined in the sun. I got out and ran to him. He opened up his arms and I ran into them. He kissed me and swung me around. " You missed me?" He asked. " DUH!" I yelled happily. He smiled. Jasper ran in the house. " Where's Alice?" He asked. I looked around. " I don't know." Em said.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I looked and jumped out of his hands to run to Alice. I jumped over the steps and landed in Alice's arms. " Bella, did you miss me that much?" Alice said giggling. " You're my sister! Of course!" I yelled. She smiled. " Bella, we need to go shopping. Now! We some things to discuss. Where's Rose?" She said. Rose wasn't anywhere in sight. " Esme?" I asked. " Yes Bella?" She awnsered. She apperead beside us. She smelled of human blood. " Esme, you know I hate human blood." I said covering my nose. " Don't worry. The blood bank left one bag behind in the truck. It was nice and cold. It was too many people so I snuck away and drunk it. I was hungry." She said. She went inside. Ten seconds later she came back. She smelled like Roses. " Mom, let's take Bella on our super special shopping trip." Alice said. Edward snickered. He came over to me and patted my back. " Good luck." He said.

" I've barely got to spend five minutes with her!" Emmett whined. I ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. " We'll be together tommorrow." I said. " Well not really." Alice said. We both looked at her. " We have less than two months to plan this wedding!" Alice said. " Wait, what?" I asked. " Bella, you and Em are getting married on September 13th! On your human birthday!" Alice annouced. Just then Rose pulled up in Emmett's old Jeep. " I heard the news!" She said jumping out. " Guys, don't you think that's a little too a too fast?" Bella said. " Nonsence. I wanna do it as soon as possible. We'll be moving soon." Alice said. " Ok. It's fine with me. Imma be with Bells forever anyways. I wanna have her name changed to Cullen fast." Emmett said. I looked at Em and smiled. " I can't either. Fine, Alice let's go on." I said. I kissed Em's lips quickly. We ran to Emmett's jeep. " Wait!" Jasper said. He got in the jeep too. " I need to do something." He said. We pulled off. I waved to Em. He smiled and waved back.

**{At the Bridal Shop} { Alice's POV}**

I've been putting Bella in different dresses for three hours! I wanna go look at shoes! Rose and Bella have agrued twice. Bella doesn't like blue! She loves Emerald. Rose thinks she looks better in blue. Bella growled at her. Rose was getting aggervated. " Guys I think I've finally found the one!" Bella said loudly. " Well come out!" Rose said getting happy again. Bella walked out in a strapless dress, with an sweetheart neckline, empire waistline and the dress goes down past her feet and the train is about 5 feet long. Her veil was long. It was a clip in the shape of a butterfly with emeralds and sapphires on it. I looked back on the dress and saw a trail of gems going down the back. The dress was covered in flower shaped lace. It was beautiful. Bella was truly smiling. " Bella you look stunning. " Jasper said. He was so quiet I forgot he was there!

She spun around and looked at Rose. She looked speechless. " You look beautiful." She said. Bella smiled. " Ok, I want this one!" She said. I pulled out my credit card. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to the lady at the counter. I looked her in her face and saw Jessica. " Jessica?" I asked. " Alice? Jasper? What are you doing here?" She asked. " We're about to buy Bella's wedding dress." I said. She looked at Bella and rung up the price. " It'll be 4,230 dollars." She said. I swipped the card and paid quckly for it. "Ok. Enjoy your day." Jessica said. " My wedding is on September 13. You're invited. Tell Mike for me." Bells said. Jessica smiled. " Thanks, I'll be there!" Jessica said happily. Bella had already put her dress in the bag. We walked out and got into the jeep. " Bella,if Edward sees our minds he'll see the dress." Rose said. " It's fine. He wont tell Em. If he does, he'll have hell for as long as I'm alive." Bella said.

" We're not alive. More like half dead." Jasper said. " Oh yeah." Bella said. She looked away and frowned as we pasted her old home. We arrived on the yard. I took Bella's dress in my room. Then I heard Rose yell," Bella where are you going!"

{Emmett's POV}  
>I heard Rose yell after Bella. I jumped up and ran outside. I caught the scent of strawberries. I followed it til I came to a stop and saw Charlie's house opened. I walked in and saw Bella staring at the stairs. I saw a tear roll. " Bells?" I said. " I miss my dad. I wanna see my mom." I said. " How about this? I'll beg Alice to let me take you down there for a day. We'll tell her about the wedding. Then you'll have to come back." I said. She cried harder. " Phil texted me saying my mom is falling back in love with Charlie." She said. " We can't let her see Charlie." I said.<p>

Just as I said that someone pulled up into the yard. It wasn't one of the others. I looked at Bella horrified. " It's my mom!" She whispered yelled. I ran to her and we hid behind the door. Bella's mom walked in and yelled," Bella! Charlie!" She ran up the stairs. " She doesn't know, Emmett." She said. " We have to let her know. That you're safe." I said. " Mom come downstairs." Bella said loudly. Her mom ran downstairs and hugged Bella tightly. " Honey, where's your father?" She asked. " Mom before I awnser that. This is my fiance Emmett. Em, this is my mother, Renee." Bella said. " Hello, very nice to meet you." I said. Renee smiled and said," Well hello." She looked at Bella. " Bella I need to talk to your father." She said. Bella frowned. " Mom, I can't tell you. I really can't. Your life will be in jepordy." She said.

Just then Alice, Edward, Rose, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle walked in. " Guys, this is my mom." Bella said. " We heard her name already. Nice to meet you Renee." Alice said. " I totally hate to be rude but who are you people?" Renee asked. " Charlie handed rights over us to watch her until she turns 18. " Carlisle. " Can you tell me where he is? I really need him right now." Renee said.

" Bella." Edward whisped. She snapped her head around. " She wont rest until she finds him." He whispered. " Carlisle." She whined. " Bella, you want our mom to happy, right?" He said. She looked at me. " Go ahead." I said. " Mom, Imma take you to our house. The others have a secret path they can take. Imma drive your car." She said. Renee nodded. We waited til Bella pulled out of the lawn in a Chevy Impala. We ran through the forest. We made it to the house. We were waiting in my Jeep until Bella pulled in. We got out and pretended like we just got here.

We took inside the house and sat her down at the table. " Mom. Whatever I tell you. You cannot tell anyone. You have to believe me. You need to be calm." Bella said. She nodded. Bella looked at Eddie and he gave her a good side smile. Bella, Rose and I sat at the table. Alice and Jasper on the doors and Edward leaning against the island. " Mom are you ready?" Bella asked. " Yes. Tell me." She said. Bella grabbed my hand and her mother's. " Bells why are you so cold?" She asked. She smiled. Renee's heartbeat sped up. " Mom, we're vampires." Bella said. " Everyone smile." Rose said. We all smiled at her. He heartbeat was fast and hard. She reached to Bella's cheek and felt her skin. She smiled at Bella. Sunlight shined through the window. Bella's skin shined a little bit. She looked at us all. " You're all so beautiful." Renee said. " Mom you're not scared?" Bella asked. " I don't care. You guys don't scare me. But I wanna know where Charlie is." She said.

" Mom. Charlie is also an vampire." Bella said. " So I don't care. I need to see him. Now." She said determined. " No, mom he's dangerous." Bella said. Renee stood up. She was red. " Imma go see him. Whether you like it or not! Just tell me now!" She yelled. Bella jumped up and yelled," I can't!" Renee looked shocked. " Fine! I'll just find him myself!" Renee said. Bella grabbed her wrist. " Look, mom. I'll take you to go see him. But once you see him. You'll have to be changed. What about Phil?" Bella asked. " Whatever Phil said to you. Don't believe. We finalized our divorce and I'm gonna go get Charlie back!" Renee yelled. " Mom! That means I won't be able to see ever again!" Bella said with tears rolling. The others looked shocked. " Bella is truly an unique vampire." Jasper said.

" Bella, I'm sure that wont happen. Please? Bella, for me. Please? Charlie and You are all I have." Renee said crying. " I'll take her." Rose said. Bella looked at Rose and then back at Renee. " Mom, you have to promise me. Promise you'll try and come visit me. Don't forget about me. Please?" Bella requested. " Never. You're my baby." Renee said kissing Bella's cheek. " I'm ready to go now." Renee said. Rose nodded, Edward gave her the keys. They walked out the door. The pulled out and rode off. Bella screamed in agony. I stood up. " I already lost my dad. Now my mom is going too!" She yelled. She r leaned into my arms. " Bella look at Alice." I said. She looked to see Alice smiling. " Bella you're gonna see your mom and dad sooner than you think." Alice said. She wrapped her arms tightly around Alice. " Thanks Ali." She said. " Welcome Bells." She said. I pulled Bella away. " I wanna have tonight alone with Bella." I said. " Have fun." Edward said. I laughed quickly and picked up Bella bridal style and took her upstairs.


	12. A Week without her A wedding 2 Remember

{Emmett's POV}

The last three months have been horrible. Not only I have to wear this all white monkey suit, I couldn't see Bella! But that baseball game a week ago was awesome.

**{Flashback}**

_ It would be Bells first baseball game with us. The thunderstorm was wild and crazy. " I love this wheather. It reminds me of you. Wild, Crazy but very fun." Bella said. I smiled and handed her an bat. " I'm umpire." Esme said. Alice went to stand in her place. I ran to the out Bella had on her running shoes, black shirts, a black and white shirt and black baseball cap. Alice threw the ball and Bella hit it. It zoomed past Edward. Bella was already on third base before Edward finally caught it. Bella made it to home base before Esme caught the ball._

_ It was Rose turn. I just reached my arm out and caught the ball. " You're out Rose!" Esme yelled. Rose stopped and growled at me. Jasper got them an out, Bella another home run and Rose got out. Edward caught it this time. I got up to bat. Edward and Alice got us out. I mean! How can Alice get out! She can see into the damn future. I hit the ball. It was high. I noticed Bella climbing a tree. She jumped up and caught it and threw it back to Esme and when I hit base she tapped me with the ball. " Bells! You're supposed to help me!" I yelled. She ran to me and kissed my cheek. " Alice threatened me so, I can't baby. I love you still." She said still smiling. I kissed her cheek and ran back to the field. We kept playing until we saw the moon strating to come out. We departed and all that was left was me and Bella. Her perfect stature matched mine. Arms folded and leaned up against a tree._

_ "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked. " Of course." I said. We smiled and took off running. We didn't take off our clothes we just jumped in. We splashed each other. We kept playing. When the full moon was above her head she looked at the ring. " Emmett are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked_. _" Yes Bells. I wanna spend Eternity with you." I said. She swam quickly and pushed me against the cliff. We began to kiss. "No!" I heard a fimilar voice yell. We looked up to see Alice and she wasn't happy. " Bella you have a week before your wedding and you can't wait!" She yelled. Bella looked scared. She kissed my cheek and climbed up. I came up after she was about 5 feet away. I got up to see Alice furious. You guys will be seperated until the wedding. You can't have sex until the honeymoon! GOT IT!" She said angrily. We both nodded. I haven't seen Bella since. -End of Flashback_

" Emmett get ready!" Edward yelled. " I am! I'm just thinking." I said. " About Bella? Trust me she'll be here."

{Bella's POV}

" Bella, come on." Alice said doing my makeup. " I haven't seen Em in a week and I want to look natural." I said. " Bella, do you want to look more human?" Rose said. " Emmett loved when you were a fragile human. He wanted to cook meals for you." Alice said. " I wanna murder Victoria!" I yelled. " Not today!" Alice said. Rose put my hair in a bun and added my veil. I looked in the mirror and saw my makeup looked natural. I had lipgloss on a little mascara on and some blush on. I actually looked a little human. I put my heels on and stood up straight. There was a knock on the door " Is Bella ready? The quest have arrived." Jasper said cracking open the door and smiled at me in satsifaction

I stood up and looked at me. I have to admit. I'm beautiful. My green eyes sparkled. Alice wore that short green emerald dress very well and worked with those black flats. Rose's long dress complimented her figure. She had on black heels. " Oh yeah, Bella I have a surprise for you." Jasper said. He pulled a boquet of white roses with emrald gems and sparkles on them. I ran to Jasper and hugged him. " You got them!" I said grabbing them from Jasper. " I made them actually. Just consider that your first present from me. By the way Happy Birthday." He said. I kissed his cheek and smiled. " Well are you guys ready to go?" He asked. Alice and Rose nodded. I looked to see Carlisle behind him. " Bella are you ready?" He asked. " Yes, dad I'm ready." I said.

We walked downstairs and out to the car. Emmett's hummer was already gone. We rode to the old path that lead to my special meadow. Emmett told me he fell in love with me at this meadow. Jasper put me on his back and he ran. There were two white curtains and Esme and Tanya (I hate her. I always catch her making goggly eyes at my man) were by the Curtains. Edward was waiting. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. Em has to wear all white. Jasper was wearing the same as Edward. He put me down. Edward linked arms with Rose and Jas and Ali linked also. Then I heard Emmett say, " Come on." Rose and Edward walked out first. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't care. Then Alice and Jasper walked out. I squeezed Carlisle's arm like a fragile human would.

We walked through the curtains. Em was waiting for me smiling. Every human and vampire looked at me. " Smile Bella." Em mouthed. I smiled brightly. The hearts of the humans raced, and the vampires just froze. Alice and Carlisle chuckled quietly. Emmett had his hand reached out for me. I put my hand in his and walked towards him. He listened to the Priest speak.

E: Bells. (They're talking very low and no one else really notices.)

B: Yes Em?

E: I can't wait to kiss you.

I wish I was a human so I could blush.

Priest: Emmett McCarty Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through thick and thin, sickness and health as long as you shall both live?

E: (loudly) I do.

Priest: Isabella Marie Swan do you take Emmett McCarty Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through thick and thin, sickness and health as long as you shall both live?

B: I do!

Priest: I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Emmett cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I stood on my tip-toes. He kissed me passionaltly. We pulled after 5 seconds. " Let's wait til later. I'll make it up to you." He whispered. I smiled at him. We were surrounded by friends and family. Well my friends and his family and friends. I never really met my family. I saw two people in the back standing and smiling. I looked closer and saw it was Renee. She smiled. Her eyes a georgous blue color. My dad was beside her with Honey colored eyes. They're both vampires. They were holding hands and wore black cloaks. " Bella, we just came to see you. We have to go." Charlie said. Renee blew a kiss and they took off. I felt tears come down my cheeks.

Emmett turned to me and saw my tears. " Bella, honey what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't notice people were talking among theirselfs. " Charlie and Renee were here and they're both vampires. My mom had georgoes blue eyes. Emmett I miss my mom and dad." I said. He kissed me quickly. " Your parents told us ahead of time. I allowed it. We'll go up to see them after the honeymoon." Em said. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wiped my tears. " Bella you're one strange vampire." He whispered.

**{At the Cullen home.}**

Esme designed the garage and front room so we could have a regular reception. We cut the cake. I ate it like a regular human. " Yummy. Human food isnt all bad." He said. We drank a little bit of champane. It tasted like... well... it was nasty. I was upset to see Jacob had came. He avoided me. " Congrats Bella." Leah said. I looked at her hand and saw a Heart shaped diamond on a silver band. " Leah are you?" I asked. Leah and I have become friends and she began dating Jacob about 2 weeks after me and Emmett had started.

" He finally proposed." Emmett said. " Yes. I'm so happy." She said. Bella and Leah hugged. Leah was one of the only wolves me and Bella got along with. Seth, Leah and Sam. " How's Sam?" I asked. " He's fine. He's on potral but he got you guys a present. " She said. " It's quite fine." Bella said. Leah smiled and left. " She doesnt smell like a wolf." I said. " I know right." Emmett said. The rest of the reception went by smoothly. We danced, ate, joked, laughed and just talked. " Alright Bella! Emmett! Go upstairs and get changed. Everyone go outside and wait til they come outside." Alice commanded. Everyone did what Alice told them.

Rose grabbed me, pulled me to her room and sat me on her bed. She closed the door and took my wedding dress, veil and shoes off in vampire speed. I saw my clothes for the trip. It was a black dress. Rose snapped my head towards her face gently and quickly got the makeup off. She put the dress over my head and took black heels out of closet and put them on my feet. They had the name Bella in white letters on the thin heel. I stood up and fixed my dress. She put my hair in a ponytail and put eyeliner on my eyes. She handed me a black jacket with a hoodie. I put it on.

"Sorry, Alice told me to dress you and arrange your outfit." Rose said. I hugged Rose. " Thank you." I said. " I have to blindfold you. Well it's for me and Edward's present." She said. I shurgged and she blindfolded me. She led me out the door. She guided me down the steps and led me to the front door. She placed my hand in someones. I knew it was Emmett's. He opened the door and I pretended to act clumsy. Everyone would get suspicious. I made it look like I was struggling to walk. We took 5 steps foward. Emmett let me go and took off the blindfold. I opened my eyes to see a Mercedes Benz. I smiled at Rose and Edward and hugged them. " Omg! I love it!" I said. " Well that's why I made you wear all black." Alice said. Emmett grabbed me and dipped me into a kiss. I heard whistling and hollaring. Everyone threw rice and we ran through it. Edward opened the door for me. Emmett was in already passengers seat. I made my engine roar to life. I pulled out of the driveway. I saw Leah and Jacob phased. I smiled and beeped the horn before pulling off.

"Ready Mr. Cullen?" I asked. " Always Mrs. Cullen." Emmett said.


	13. Non Stop

{Emmett's POV}

The drive to the airport was completely silent. " Baby Imma be your motivation." Bella sang. I chuckled. " What? It was too quiet." She said giggling. We parked the car. It was 7:00 p.m. Our flight was at 7:30. We grabbed our bags and ran quickly to the private part of the airport. We showed them our ID's and walked through the gates. I saw the silver jet ahead. " Bella, I know you hate being treated but this is the only way we can go long distances without being noticed. We shine and it's kind of weird at times." I said "We only shine in a lot of sunlight." She said. " Bella we fly over the clouds. So there's gonna be a lot of sunlight." I said. " Em I haven't rode in a plane since I moved to Forks." She said. We rushed and ran on the plane and put our suitcases in the over head compartment. Well I did. Bella wasn't tall enough. I grabbed it and put it up there for her. I bent down and kissed her. " Thanks Mr. Cullen." She said. " Welcome, Mrs. Cullen." I said. We sat down in our seats, fastened our seatbelts and watched as Forks disappear.

{18 hours later}

I watched as my wife slept. She's the weirdest vampire I have ever known. " Bella, wake up." I whispered in her ear. She awoke and wiped her eyes. " Isabella Marie Cullen. You're one strange vampire." I said. " Emmett McCarty Cullen, Shush!" She whispered. " Don't worry they're all vampires." I said. " Hi!" One of them said. She smiled quickly. The plane just landed. I grabbed out suitcases. We walked off the plane to see a white Hummer. " Omg! Emmett didn't you want one!" Bella said walking around it. " Yes, Imma only use this when we come to Rome. Now let's go to our private beach." I said. " We have a private beach?" She asked getting in. I placed the suitcases in the trunk and closed her door before getting in myself. " Yes Bella. That's Esme and Carlisle's present." I said. " Omg! They're the best!" Bella said. " Alice and Jasper's gift is in the house. It's only for you." I said winking at her.

{Bella's POV}

We arrived at the huge two story, beige colored beach house. There were no other houses around. " We own all this beach. It's two miles. So we have plenty enough to ourselfs." He said. He took the bags and ran in the house and came back for me and picked me up. He carried me over the threshold. " Emmett... Why?" I asked. " I wanna make you feel more human than you'll ever be." He said. I kissed him. He put me down and took our suitcases upstairs and came back in vampire speed wearing swimming trunks. " Meet me at the beach." He said kissing my cheek. He grabbed a towel, turned around, winked at me and walked out. I wish I could blush. I walked upstairs and saw my clothes already set out with a letter. It was a black bikini. I would've fainted about this a year ago I saw the name Alice! I opened it to see a note. It read,

Dear Bella,

I hope you like this present! This is from Rose and I. Tommorrow you will see your present from Leah. I know you're wanting to kill me but you'll regret thinking that because Emmett's gonna love it on you. Well have a great honeymoon. You'll see alot of letters from me. So be prepared for the outfits. Love you sister.

-Alice

I smiled and went ahead and put it on. I looked in the mirror. It looked pretty good on me. I grabbed a towel and my sunglasses and walked out to the beach. I smiled at ivory moon shining on the water. It's dark here. I saw a pale figure in the water. I smiled and dropped my towel beside his and ran into the water. I jumped on him and we fell into the water. He pulled us up and laughed. " Bells, trying to kill me?" He asked. " Never." I said. He bent down and kissed me. " I love you." I said. " I love you more. Bella can I tell you something." He said. " Sure." I said. " Ros,she was there when you were born. She showed Alice a picture of you and then had a vision about you and ." He said. " How?" I asked. " Bella, She's been to college 7 times. She got her Masters in nursing. She's an OP. She helped give birth to you. When she was walking and saw you, she knew you were the one for me. She took a picture of you. I have it now. Alice said no one could stop it. Edward tried to figure it out but never did until Alice told him when you and I met." He said.

" So, you and I were destined to be?" I asked locking eyes with him. " That's what I believe. I'm very happy." He said. " Emmett, I really love you." I said. He smiled. His teeth shined in the ivory light. We sat the edge of the beach holding hands and feeling the waves. After about 2 hours we walked inside. I smiled at this house. We had brown and white interior. It was a huge flat screen TV, Kenmore apliances and stainless steel. It was more than I would ever afford. " I'm gonna make you something. What do you want?" He asked, " Just an egg." I said. He started to make my egg. " Sunny Side up please?" I asked. " Alright." He said. He cracked the egg gently and sprinkled salt on it. He quickly put it on a plate and gave me a fork. I began to eat it. It was cooked to perfection. " Yummy Emmett." I said. He smiled. After I ate, he washed the plate and I took off upstairs to change. I washed quickly, put on my favorite fragrance, Hawian Breeze, and put on a scary piece. I saw a note on it saying, "GOOD LUCK!" I giggled and put the short black gown. I put the matching underwear on. I let my hair down and washed off my lipgloss. I walked out of the bathroom to see Emmett laying down on the bed with nothing but boxers. " Em." I said. He looked at me and his eyes blew up wide. He looked me up and down. " So?" I asked. " I could never get used to this." He said. I climbed on top of him and looked down. I felt his hard cock press against me. " Damn, well. I'm kinda nervous." I said. " Don't be I'll be gentle." He said pulling me down to kiss him.

{3rd person}

Emmett cupped Bella's face and pulled her down to kiss her. " Emmett." She whispered. He rolled over where he would be on top. Bella rubbed her hands down his chest. Emmett cupped her breast gently recieving a soft moan from Bella. He pulled away. Bella took off the gown. Emmett kissed down her neck. She trembled under his touch. " Are you nervous?" He asked. " A little bit." She said. " I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. He kissed her neck and on her chest where her unbeating heart was. She moaned when Emmett kissed her breast. He cupped one while sucking on the other one. He bit softly and Bella arched her back. " Bella." He whispered. She looked at him and smiled. " I want you to go lower." She whispered. He tore those panties off and threw them across the room.

He touched her swollen clit. " Em!" She yelled. " So pretty, so tight. I bet it tastes good." He said going lower and kissed it. " Oh." Bella said. It was the only thing that escaped her lips. He licked her making her feel like she was in a endless pool of ectascy. " Bella." He whispered. " Please put it in." She said. Emmett took off his boxers to show his hard cock. Bella held in a unnessary breath. He stuck it in slowly. Bella held in tears. It hurt her so bad. " Bella look at me." He said roughly. She opened her eyes. Brown to Green. He began to move. The pain became less and became totally pleasure. He did it gently. " Go faster Em." She said. " But, Bella." He said getting worried. " Please Emmett." She said. He began to move faster and faster. Bella grabbed part of the headboard and tore it off. They lost self-control. They were like hungry beast. Asking for more. Looking for more. Non-Stopping until they released. Em pulled out and collasped beside Bella. " That was perfect." Bella said. He nodded and pulled Bella close to him and watching her fall asleep in his strong arms.


	14. Picture day!

{Bella's POV}

For the past week we've been screwing non -stop. Emmett went to hunt. I laid there and put my hand on my stomach and felt a bump. I kept rubbing over it. I was getting worried. Then my phone rang. " Hello. " I awnsered. " Bella, it's Carlisle." He said. " Thank God. " I said. " Alice had a vision saying you were feeling on your stomach. Are you ok?" He asked. " I'm fine but I have this really hard bump. I'm hungry and I feel a little sleepy. I slept until 1:00. Emmett left at 10:00." I said. " Bella you need to come home." Alice said. I nodded and hung up. I packed up everything. I folded Em and my clothes. I put on black heels, blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. I grabbed a jacket and put the suitcases in the front room. I made up the bed and cleaned up. I folded up the towels and ate a piece of candy. I threw it up. What the hell? I cleaned up then I called the airport and checked to see if our jet was fueled,and waited for Emmett to walk back in the door.

I waited 30 minutes and saw Em rush in. He looked at me. " Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. " Alice and Carlisle said I need to go now. We need to leave. Our jet is ready. We need to go." I said. Tears rushed down my cheeks. " Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. I put his hand on my tummy. He felt the bump. " We really need to go." He said. He took the suitcases out in human speed. I ran upstairs and turned everything off and looked at the beautiful beach before going outside. Emmett picked me up and placed me in the backseat. " Go to sleep baby, When you wake up we'll be in cloudy and dull Forks." He said. I was about to fall asleep. " I'm so sorry Emmett. When this goes away Imma make it up to you." I said. " Bella, I love you. That's enough." He said closing the door. I felt us back out and that's right before I blacked out.

" Bells!" Alice yelled. I popped my head up and saw we're back in Emmett's bedroom. " You slept through everything. The flight, the drive, the doctor and you're just waking up. You were sleep all day yesterday." She said without taking a break. " Alice, what's the bump?" I asked. I looked at my stomach and it was like I was only a few months pregnant. Vampires can't get pregnant! " Alice what's wrong with me!" I yelled. " Bella, when you were bitten something happened so not everything was changed. You might be able to have a baby but you have no periods. You can eat human food and cry normal tears." Edward said. I looked around to see everyone but Emmett. " I need Emmett, now. " I said crying.

"I'm here." I heard in my head. Wait a minute? " Emmett?" I asked again. " Bella can you hear me?" He asked. I only heard it in my head. " Yes." I awnsered outloud. Edward looked at me confused. I moved my mental shield. Edward read my mind and looked back and I saw Emmett leaning against the wall with his eyes clothes. " How?" He asked. Emmett kept quiet. " I hear you Em." He said. " I do too." Rose said. " Bella?" Carlisle asked. " Yes." I said still staring at Emmett. " You can hear Emmett?" Esme asked. " Yes. Only in my head." I said. " Well Emmett has a power. He can speak to you in your mind." Carlisle said. " How? Alice, Edward and I are the only ones with powers. You just can't get them can you?" I said confused.

" I don't know. But he was talking to me in his head when we were running test on you." Carlisle said. I got up and realized I had an hospital gown on. I walked to him and looked at him. He opened his eyes to see they're pitch black. I cupped his cheek as he pulled me into a soft hug. " You had me worried." He said. " I'm sorry." I said. I looked at Carlisle. " So how long before it comes into this world?" I asked. " A week or two. Bella it's not an it. It's a she." He said. " We're gonna have a girl!" I shreiked. " And a Boy." Jasper said. " Wait what?" I said getting scared. " You're having twins Bella." Emmett said sounding emotionless. I looked at him. I started to cry. " Bella, Em's not mad at you. Something happened while you were sleep." Jasper said wiping my tears. " What?" I asked. " The Tribe." He said.

Emmett's grip grew a little tighter on me. " They want to kill them." He whispered. Suddenly I felt my temper fly. This must be that Newborn temper cause I feel so mad. I looked in a mirror and saw my eyes were red. I growled so loudly that I cracked the window and Emmett jumped back. I smelled the wolves and ran out the door. " Bella!" Emmett yelled. I ran to the treaty line and saw Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil and Leah. They saw my eyes and stepped a couple steps back.

" Why?" I asked quietly. I heard the others stop behind me. " Bella, it was the elders." Leah said. " Shut up!" I yelled then I looked at myself in a puddle and saw my eyes turning blue. They were frozen in place. " Bella, we've come to tell you they're changing their minds. We wont know until next week when they're born, I'm sorry Bella." Leah said. I unfroze them and looked to see my eyes were green. I saw the hurt in Leah's eyes. I got on my knees and motioned her to come here. " I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said petting her gently and she rubbed her head against my head. " Leah you're on their side without permission." Sam said. " You come here too Sam. Jacob also." I said. They looked at each other before coming foward. I used my other hand to rub Sam and I kissed Jacob's nose. " I'm sorry for that. I know you guys look out for me." I said. They smiled. Even though you couldn't tell.

" Awwww." I heard Emmett's voice in my head. I smiled brightly to hear the wolves heart beat race. " Bella, you can't do that around us often." Jacob said. " I know." I said. " We have to go before someone notices we're gone." Sam said. " Alright bye!" I said watching them walk. " Bye Bells!" They all sad at once. I smelled my hand and it smelled like wet dog. " Immma go take a shower." I said. Emmett picked me up and rushed me home. " You didn't have to." I said. He looked at me with a stare that would melt me. " Bella, we have something important to do now. I wanna get you home. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Edward are gonna meet us. Alice has an outfit for you." He said. " Ok." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

I took a shower and put on my outfit. Black jeans, a pink flowy shirt and white flats. I looked at myself and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out to see Emmett in a white dress shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. " You look hot." I said. " So do you baby." He said kissing my cheek and walked me downstairs to the Hummer. He lifted me and put me in the drivers seat. " Emmett?" I asked. " Yes, drive to Seattle Mall." He said. I backed out and drove. I saw I passed the speed limit 3 times. We finally arrived and he still helped me out of the truck. We walked around and I saw people all staring at us. Some with shock, some with lust and most with jealous ones. I smiled and heard hearts. That never gets old. We walked to the picture place. I saw everyone waiting. Alice, Esme and Rose were matching me except Esme had red, Rose had black and Alice had blue. The guys matched Emmett. " So since this is our first pregnancy I want you to have pictures. I want to send Renee and Charlie some if thats ok?" Alice said quickly. I smiled and said, " Of course." We looked at the camera woman. " Irina?" Edward asked. " Hi guys. Alice called for me to take pictures. She told me a human would have an heart attack seeing Bella's smile." She said. I rolled my eyes while chuckling. " Bella, I'm sorry I missed your wedding." She said. " It's ok. I'm glad to meet you finally." I said. We hugged and she wen

We walked in and stood there waiting for further instructions from Alice. " Ok, Bella and Emmett go first." Alice said. We walked over and sat on the stools. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair. The first picture took. " Ok you guys have 6 more poses." Rose said.

2nd Pose: He kissed my pregnant belly while I looked down at him.

3rd: We kissed.

4th: We smiled.

5th: I kissed his cheek.

6th: He kissed mine.

7th: We just had our backs to each other and were smiling.

" Now it's Rose, Esme, You and I" Alice said. " We only have 5." Rose said

1st pose: We hugged and smiled at the camera.

2nd: They all looked in the camera while kissing my pregnant belly.

3rd: I kissed Alice's cheek.

4th: They all kissed mine.

5th: We stood in a line and smiled.

" Ok the boys only have three." Rose said. She never took her hands off my belly.

1st: All guys smiling.

2nd: Emmett made a joke and everyone started laughing

3rd: They just stood there in poses. Emmett: Standing up showing his dimples. Edward: Running his hand through his hair. Jasper leaning back on Carlisle while Carlisle just smiled.

" Ok, Couples!" Esme said quickly. We walked to our mates. I was leaning against Emmett's chest looking at him smiling. Alice and Jasper were hugging while laughing. Rose and Edward kissed while Carlisle and Esme just smiled at the camera. " Ok, I want Bella to have a picture with everyone in the family. We've done this before." Alice said. I stood by myself and Jasper came first. He came up behind me and kissed my cheek. Then Edward replaced Jasper by letting me lean my head on his shoulder. Carlisle hugged me while we smiled into the camera. Esme did the same. Rose leaned over me and hugged my chest while I cocked my head to the side. I smiled brightly when Alice came. We just held hands while our backs are pressed against each other.

{Emmett's POV}

I watched as Bella took pictures with my family members. Bella truly made me and them happy. " She's the one Em." Edward said. " I can't believe I found someone who doesn't just make me happy but you guys as well. I'm grateful." I said. " Well she loves you." Rose said. " We love her also." Jasper said. Alice walked over. Bella took one more by herself. She looked down at her belly with her hands on both sides and she was smiling. Her hair dangling at the side of her face and she truly smiled at her, no, our babies. " They love you too." I whispered to her through her head. After she took the picture she looked up and said, " Not as much as you love me." 


	15. Wtf

{Emmett's POV}

Bella's belly grew bigger and bigger. I slowly fell even more in love with her and the twins. We came up with names. Lily Renee and Brandon Kyle. " Lily Renee Cullen and Brandon Kyle Cullen. I love those names. " Alice said. We were walking. Bella was home sleeping on Jasper's lap. He keeps the twins calm. We were shopping. Well Alice was. " Alice?" I asked. " Em... She's fine." Alice said for the 5th time. I smiled to know Alice knows what I was gonna ask. " Let's go." She said. I payed for the stuff and we left. She drove Bella's car. " Alice?" I asked. " Emmett, just wait." She said. She took the old abandonded highway. She raced down it and we suddenly pulled up and I heard Bella scream.

I jumped out and saw Carlisle and Edward carry Bella to the basement. They laid her on the bed. " What happened?" Leah yelled. She was human. I didn't smell her. " I think Bella's going into Labor." I said unmoving. " I'll go get Sam." She said. I nodded and ran downstairs. I ran past Edward, Rose and Emse. Carlisle was taking a look. " Bella you're gonna be ripped open." He said. Bella looked scared. " I can't do anything." Bella said. I looked at her belly and I said," Brandon, Lily. Please don't hurt your mom." I looked at Edward. " They said they're ready to meet you and her."

E: (To the babies) But you'll kill her. She's not fully vampire.

Ed: (To Em) They said how will they get out.

E: (Babies) Just be natural.

Ed: They said they'll be paitent.

"What the hell!" Rose said. " Emmett was communicating with the twins." Alice said. She froze and then smiled. " Bella you'll be fine." Alice said. Bella smiled weakly and passed out. " Emmett, right now I'm more thankful for your gift." Alice said. She helped Carlisle hook up Bella and sit her up right. " Em she's gonna be fine. She's dialting and the babies are calm. " Jasper said.

Bella woke up. I saw her eyes blue. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Omg! It hurts!" She yelled. I didn't smell blood. I don't know why I even tired to. The next thing was blurry. I saw Edward and Alice rush something upstairs and Bella's eyes turned back green and she passed out. Rose and Esme grabbed her and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Rose looked down and looked at Esme. " She's healed." She told me. I nodded

Rose started by washing her back. She washed everywhere, slowly. When I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. I washed her long, brunette hair and rinsed it. She stood up and I gave her a towel for her. Rose walked out to check on the others She smiled and wrapped it around her body. She looked at me. I was wearing jeans, boots and a shirt that said I know. I'm good-looking. We walked into my bedroom and saw an outfit for bella. It was a green shirt, a black jogging pants and green converse. Beside them she had lacy white panties and the bra to match.

She put them on slowly. She was tourtring me. " Let's go downstairs." I said. We held hands and walked downstairs. We saw a baby in Rose's hand and Edward's arms. " Mommy!" The girl said. She had Bella's old brown eyes. Her hair was shirt, brown and curly. I looked at the boy. He had my dimples, Bella's face (so did Lily.) and her now green eyes. "Lily Renee Cullen." Rose said. Bella walked over to her and Rose placed her in Bells arms.

Bella started smiling. " Emmett she looks like you." She said. " Nah, Brandon looks like me." I said picking up Lily. She looked at me and smilied. She had all of her teeth. " No way a human would believe she's a newborn." Bella said. " Wanna hold Brandon, Bella? He's been asking for you about an hour." Edward said. She reached out for him. Edward put him in her arms. He also smiled. His teeth were just like his sisters. " Lily Renee & Brandon Kyle Cullen." Bella said. She smiled brightly. " They're gonna be under alot of study/

{ Bella's POV}

I was totally shocked. They looked like an pretty even combination of me and Emmett. Rose stared at me with jealousy. Alice was already in front of us. " Rose." Edward said. Rose looked down. " They love you too. Rose they want you in their lives. But only as their aunt." Edward said. She looked at Bella. " I'm so sorry." Rose said. " I know, you love me. That's why you followed me. You remember when I was born." I said. She smiled. " Explain it to me." I said. We sat on the couch. I was in the middle, Rose to the left and Emmett to the right. Alice put the babies in their cribs and sat in the love seat with Jasper. Carlise and Esme stood and Edward leaned against the wall.

" Ok, I became an OP in Seattle. I was about to deliver my last baby. I was about to leave and I saw your mom. So full of life and your dad so scared. I held her hand and helped her. Charile passed out." She said. I chuckled. Well at least I know why I faint to the smell of blood. " So when you were born I smiled. You looked at me. Straight in the eyes. You didnt look scared like the others did. When they said Bella. I fell in love with you. I wanted you to be my daughter. So when our family would split for a couple of months I would silently watch and protect you." Rose said.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. " I remember I saw you about to get hit by a speeding drunk driver when you were 8. I pushed you out the way and threw the car into a tree and sped off before you got up. I watched as your mom leave your dad. I still watched over you and even when you came back. Now I see you as my little sister. I truly love you." Rose said. " I love you too. Thanks for saving my life." I said. We hugged. I heard Lily whine. I got up and walked to her. I leaned over into her crib. She reached her tiny hand to me and I touched it. In my mind I saw an image of Alice putting clothes on Brandon. **(I wanted her to have the same power as Reneesme... Shyt... I thynk that's how you spell it. Sorry! XD)**

Edward read Lily's mind and said, " Wow." Emmett came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I saw Alice pull us apart and put the twins in Emmett's arms. She placed me in front of Em and the twins. Edward growled and Rose was in front of me. Alice was beside Jasper who was ready to attack. I spread my sheild. I looked and saw three faces that made my stomach turn and my non-beating heart ache. Jane, Demetri and Felix walked in.

**" What the fuck do you want!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time.**


	16. Truth

**{Emmett's POV}**

I looked at Jane with anger and Demetri and Felix with pure hatred. " Bella, we're here to kill you!" Jane hissed. " The fuck you're killing me." Bella said. " Aro said you made immortal children." Felix said. " Well he's wrong. I gave birth to them." Bella said. " She's right." Alice said. She made Bella move to the side to show them the twins. They were holding on to their my shirt tightly. They looked at Felix, Jane and Demetri.

" Who are they mommy?" Lily asked. I was shocked. She was talking. Bella smiled and said, " They're Jane, Felix and Demetri and they're about to leave." Brandon looked confused. He laughed quietly. He must be shy like his mom and Lily must be out going like her dad. " Mommy?" Brandon said quietly. " Yes?" Bella awnsered not taking her eyes off him. " Jane looks mad." He said. " Jane, you have ten seconds to stop or I will kill you myself." Bella said. " Daddy?" Lily asked. I looked at her green eyes. " Yes?" I awmsered. " Are they gonna hurt us?" Brandon asked.

" Hell No." Rose said. " Amazing." Felix said. " They look like their parents." Jane said. " We must tell Aro." Demetri said. Jane, Felix and Demetri snarled and left as quickly as they appeared. Bella ran to me and pulled us into a hug. " Bella it isnt over yet." Jasper said. Alice nodded. "We have 3 months. But first! We're taking the little ones shopping!" Alice squealed. " How?" Bella asked.

"I brought a Honda last night and car seats, bottles, diapers, formula and animal blood in containers to keep it cool. We want them to Vegeterians!" Alice said. " Damn, Alice." Rose said. " Alice can you see my kids future?" Bella asked. " No, sorry. They're half breeds." Alice said. Bella's face fell. "Well let's go." Bella said. We walked to the black 2012 Honda Accord. Lily was already wearing a pink onesie. She had a passifer in her mouth and was falling alsleep. Brandon was wearing a blue one and spit out his passifier. We sat them in the carseats. Bella kissed me goodbye and got in the car with Alice in the drivers seat.

{Bella's POV}

Brandon and Lily were already asleep when we go to Seattle. " Bells?" Alice asked as I picked up Lily and her pink baby bag. " Yes?" I asked. " Do you wish your honeymoon wasnt cut short?" Alice asked. " Yes and No." I said. She had Brandon and his baby bag. We walked in. " How about if I told you, Emmett is planning to go on a second honeymoon with you already?" She asked. I smiled. " I would love to." I said. Lily woke up. She put her hand on my cheek. " Mommy, where are we?" She said. " We're at the mall baby." I looked at us. " Bella!" I heard a fimilar voice yell. I saw Jessica and Mike running towards us. " Jessica, Mike. How are you?" I asked. They nodded yes and looked at the twins. " Omgeee they look like Emmett! Why didn't you tell us!" She asked. " I didn't know I was pregnant." I lied. They bought it. " Omg, they look like they're 3 months old." She said. " We moved to New York and I thought I'd come home for a little bit." I lied once again.

"Damn Bella you make it seem like when you wont see us again." Mike said. " I'm moving. Soon." I said. " Well stay for the wedding!" Jessica said flashing the 17-carat diamont ring. I smiled. " Congrats and I'll try." I said trying to uplift their sprits. They smiled a lot even though I said I willl try. I smiled and waved goodbye. Alice and I walked into a baby clothing store. Alice picked clothes at Vampire speed. " Alice!" I whispered. " The clothing store is ran by vampires so hush." Alice said paying for all the clothes.

We walked out and Brandon started to cry. " He's hungry. Alice said. We ran to the bathroom in human speed. Lily started to cry. We ran into thew handicapped stall and sat a blanket down. I grabbed the container and formula. Lily wanted blood but Brandon wanted formula. We fed them as fast we could. We burped them. We looked on the floor and saw feet at the door. I gave Lily to Alice and kicked the door opened. The door broke in half and I saw Alec. I growled and sheilded my kids. He locked the bathroom.  
>" Why are you here?" I yelled. " I'm here to eliminate you Bella." He said. He jumped onto me and I kicked him back and froze him. " Let's go somewhere private. Like the field behind our home. Not around humans. Or my kids. Or I wont hesitate to burn you here." I threatend. " Fine, unfreeze me." He commanded. " No." I said. I pulled him to the door, unlocked it, and took off my earrings and put my hair in my face. I threw both diamond studs at the camera screens and busted them wide open. I unfroze Alec and at vampire speed I threw him out the back door. I grabbed Alice and Lily, picked up my earrings and ran out in vampire speed. We kept running until we were about a mile away from the mall. " We need to get those secrutiy tapes and hurry Bells. Since it's dark I'll run to the car." Alice said grabbing Lily and disappearing. I ran back to the mall and jumped onto the roof. No camera's were facing me so I ran and opened the fire escape on the top floor where the camera room is.<p>

I climbed through it quickly and quietly. I smelled coffee. Yuck ! I saw a bottle of Vodka and a guy asleep on the chair in front of the screen. I poured Vodka in his cup and I could smell the Vodka in his breath mixed with, coffee, a chocolate milkshake, an hamburger and chilli dogs. I took the extra coffee and sat it beside him and I took the tape out of the recorder and crushed it to dust, I then made the guy lean foward and let his drink spill all over the equipment. I snuck out once more and ran. I walked all the way around and saw Alice pull up. I got in the passengers seat and we drove off.

" Bells, you need to hunt. Meet us home. Just don't go too far. I called Emmett. He'll meet you." She said. I nodded. " Lily, Brandon, be good for Auntie. I need to hunt." I said before running off. I ran off and met Emmett. " Emmett, I'm not hungry. I wanna ask you something." I asked.

He nodded. We went to the beach. No one is there. We sat down on the edge of the shore. " Emmett, have you ever thought about me before I met you." I asked. He sighed. " Bells, I've known you since you were 3." Emmett said. " How?" I asked.

_{flashback} _**{Emmett's POV} (Year 1997 date: August 5th)**

Alice dragged me out of the house. " You fall in love easliy." Jasper said following us. " Alice, just leave me alone." I said trying to get out her grip. " Just let me show you something." Alice said. She let me stand and we ran all the way to rainy depressing Forks. It was about 9:00 p.m when we arrived. We saw an old but still in good shape, house. She climbed up a tree and told me to come up there with her. I did and I saw a little girl playing with a doll. She looked totally bored but she was so pretty. She was so short and pale. She was fragile but she looked strong. She was humming something then, a blonde, pale, fragile but beautiful woman walked in, picked up the girl and tucked into bed.

" Emmett, that's the girl you'll be with I've seen it.". Alice said. She opened the window and let me crawl in. I walked over to the bed. " I feel like a pedofile." I whispered. " Oh Shut Up. Touch her face." Alice said. I touched her cheek softly and she leaned into it and her cheeks began to turn pink. " Em." She whispered. " How did she know my name?" I asked where only Alice can hear. " She's dreaming about the future. I don't know why tho. She's gonna be special. Come on let's go." She said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I left her cheek.

" Can I come back tommorrow?" I asked. " Sure, just be careful." Alice said. I came every night for about a year and touched her cheek. So this human is my soul mate. Why would Alice tell me now? I can't touch her until she's 18. Ugh, I'm such a pedofile " Charile! Leave me alone! I'm taking Bella away and I'm gone!" Her mother yelled. She started to wake up and I kissed her cheek and left. I saw Renee pack up the child's clothes. She picked her up and left. I never even wanted to figure out her name. It hurts to be away from the human but, if it's truly meant to be like Alice said Im going to wait til we meet.

{_end of flashback}_

"So you see Bella, I knew I was suppose to be with you. The further away I was away from you. I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I don't know but the vampire with amazing powers wiped part of my memory. Edward told me everything today." I said. Bella looked shocked. " I had those dreams a lot. I never told anyone." Bells said. " I just got my memories back. It's like they all came back to me." I said. " Come on, I need to hunt." Bella said getting up. I sprung to my feet. I smelled a deer. " Race ya, I wanna find a bear." Bells said running off. " You just read my mind." I said chasing after her.


End file.
